The Affair
by FearieGirlAni24
Summary: It wasn’t suppose to be like this. She wasn’t suppose to allow him to have an affair with her, Kagome Higurashi… the maid, of all people. What is kikyo going to do when she discovers her husbands infidelity and Kagome’s betrayal? *Edited Version up Now!*
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: HEY GUYS!!! It's me again. I couldn't stay away. So i wrote this fanfiction. A friend of my mentioned that she wanted a fic where Kagome was evil and Kikyo was good. I am not a kikyo fan but i wrote it for her. This story does seem a little wierd at first but i kind of added some twist and turns. I hope you enjoy it. Please Review letting me know what you think. I will answer back =]. I also pre-wrote this story so i wont get writers block. I will try to post once a week. unless i get antsy and just want the other chapters out there. But enough of that. =] _

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer__: I __**DON'T**__ own Inuyasha. BUT! I do own PART of the story plot unless other wise proven. I __**DO NOT**__ profit from this.. unless happiness and the feeling of accomplishment counts… But so far I *and Kazukarin* do not think anyone has this plot I am about to write. *Score!!!*_

_**Summary: It wasn't suppose to be like this. She wasn't suppose to allow him to have an affair with her, Kagome Higurashi… the maid, of all people. What is kikyo going to do when she discovers her husbands infidelity and Kagome's betrayal?**_

_Before I begin I would like to say this. They are regular humans. No demons just regular people. They aren't going to look like they do in the original manga's and Show. I wanted a different style with them. It may seem weird but I'm giving it a shot. I have always wondered what some of them would look like with shorter hair. (The guys mainly) They are kind of going to have a shag look unless other wise stated. Please d not be angry and please do not exit.. unless you don't want to read.. then yeah haha. On with the fic. Please R/R thank you =]_

**Dedicated to a very dear friend of mine. Having only met a few months ago she has helped with the birth of this story. To you Kazukarin.**

_~*~ _

This is how it started… it was a normal day in the mansion. Kikyo hired Kagome as the maid since, one, they knew each other since high school and two she felt sorry for her. Even though Kikyo would never admit it Kagome knew deep down inside she felt sorry for her.

Kagome had woke up earlier than the other workers and dressed in her maid uniform. It was similar to the French maid yet less provocative. It was her first week in the house and Kagome was still amazed at the size of the place. After roaming around getting herself ready she walked into her small bathroom. Looking int he mirror, Kagome brushed the tangles out of her hair and pinned her hair up in a bun. She brushed her teeth and applied light make up to her face. She sighed and plastered a fake smile on.

She had to admit she was ecstatic when she arrived. She shared an entire floor with two other people. The cooks name was Rin Gubokusan, She had wavy brown hair that stopped at her mid back that was pinned up neatly when she cooked. The other occupant was Sango Lin, she worked in the garden and occasionally had help from a strange man that she soon discovered like to grope girls. Sango had black hair that stopped an inch before her waist.

Kagome jumped at the knock at the door that cut into her analysis. She walked briskly to the door and opened it to look out. "OH! Hello Sango Chan!" She said a little peppy while opening the door wider. "What brings you by this marvelous day?"

Sango smiled. "Well you have a list of chores that I brought up for you. Kikyo just left for work and she told me to give these to you. These are the things you will do every day." Sango glanced at the list and smiled apologetically at her. "She wants them done before she arrives home at 10 each day."

Kagome looked and the list and sweat dropped. "Is that possible…." She let the rest of the list unravel and roll into the hall, where they heard Rin jump into the wall. Rin peeked in and looked.

"What… was that?"

"The list with my chores on them…" Kagome said looked at her with grief stricken eyes. "Well! I better get started." She said cheering up within one second. She rolled the list and stuffed it in her apron pocket. She picked up her iPod and placed in the ear buds before wandering off masking her emotions while she went to complete her chores.

Rin and Sango glanced at each other and laughed. Rin went to clean the dishes from breakfast and cooked for the other workers that just showed up; While Sango went to water the plants that began to sprout earlier this month. The workers would never let the fact that the work over whelmed them show on their faces, but on the inside they knew that they had too much work to do in such a short span of time.

Kagome was partially done when he walked into the house talking aimlessly. She was close to being done with over half of her chores as he walked past her. She was putting away the laundry when she saw him. He slipped out of his clothes. "ARE YOU AN IDIOT!!!????" Kagome gasped silently. She placed her small hand on her chest staring at the man with a gaping jaw.

"I beg your pardon." She said with a little bite to her tone.

"YOU ARE INSANE I DON'T CARE WHAT IT SAYS YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED IN THERE!!"

"It's on my chore list. Look sir if you want me to leave then…"

"FINE!! FINE FORGET IT BUT YOU GET FIRED IT'S YOUR ASS NOT MINE." Inuyasha exclaimed looking annoyed fuming.

Kagome gasped again. "EXCUSE ME IT IS ON MY CHORE LIST!!" She turned and stormed out of the room but was caught.

"What was that??" He asked in a dangerous tone. His golden eyes bore down into her chocolate ones. Kagome was frightened by how intense his gaze was.

"You…said that I wasn't allowed in there... and if I get fired it was my ass…" She looked puzzled when He laughed. "What?"

"I was on the phone." He showed her his blue tooth. "You must be the new maid… what's your name?"

"Kagome." She said blushing at her mistake. She was horrified. 'Stupid new age technology.' Kagome silently fumed.

He smirked at her. "Nice to meet you Kagome, I'm Inuyasha. Kikyo's better half." Kagome laughed a little and politely bowed.

"I have heard so much about you Mr. Takahashi." Kagome said with a smile forming across her face.

"I hope it was all good." He smirked once more. "Catch you around." He said as he disappeared into the room.

Kagome scratched her head and laughed a little and continued to finish her chores. Never once had she realized a set of eyes that watched her like a hawk.

* * *

A/N: I have edited this story. The beginning author notes will stay the same the ending ones may change. I will give a heads up the story is pretty graphoc so if you get antsy with sexual conversation or terms and talk about molestation then beware of my later chapters. I hope you enjoyed the edited copy of The Affair


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Ello! I couldn't wait a week because I got bored and kept coming up with Ideas. I am currently writing yet another story. I will post a preview at the end of this stories epilogue just for a taste. It may be just the summary. Anyways. Chapter 2 edited by me and Microsoft Office Word. I hope you enjoy it an di hope i caught all of my mistakes. Thank you to my reviewers: Zysexual - I am glad you are enjoying it =]. and Tjam - I made this chapter longer for you =] and the other's will be longer as well. Thanks to those who have alerted this story. =] _

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer__: I __**DON'T**__ own Inuyasha. BUT! I do own PART of the story plot unless other wise proven. I __**DO NOT**__ profit from this.. unless happiness and the feeling of accomplishment counts… But so far I *and Kazukarin* do not think anyone has this plot I am about to write. *Score!!!*_

_**Summary: It wasn't suppose to be like this. She wasn't suppose to allow him to have an affair with her, Kagome Higurashi… the maid, of all people. What is kikyo going to do when she discovers her husbands infidelity and Kagome's betrayal?**_

_--They are regular humans. No demons just regular people. They aren't going to look like they do in the original manga's and Show. I wanted a different style with them. It may seem weird but I'm giving it a shot. I have always wondered what some of them would look like with shorter hair. (The guys mainly) They are kind of going to have a shag look unless other wise stated. Please d not be angry and please do not exit.. unless you don't want to read.. then yeah haha. On with the fic. Please R/R thank you =]_

**Dedicated to a very dear friend of mine. Having only met a few months ago she has helped with the birth of this story. To you Kazukarin.**

_~*~ _

It had taken Kagome almost 5 years to get the hang of the chores. She had a method which helped her work faster and harder. She did all this just avoid Kikyo's wrath. It took quite a long time for Kagome to finish her chores. Her method was to wake up early and clean top to bottom and spend the rest of the day touching up on the clean areas before the sun set. During lunch, when Inuyasha came home, before Kikyo came home, after dinner, and before she went to bed. It wasn't easy. Her body was kicking her for torturing herself like this but it got the job done.

She sat with Rin in the kitchen watching Sango avoid the wondering hands of the well sculpted yard worker. Kagome giggled as Rin told little stories with their gestures. (A/N: kind of like you're watching a show or movie you don't want to but you have to so you're sitting there and when they say something you make it seem sexual or dumb yeah that.)

"Well ma'am I would like to sleep in your quarters to night. I reckon we would have lots of fun." Rin said in a deep voice.

"OH Oh let me try!!" Kagome said. "Well … no you cannot… do you think I am some type of call girl!! I am appalled by your probing question!!!" Kagome huffed and giggled.

Rin laughed. "Probing eh?" The girls laughed when they noticed the man wiggling his eye brows.

"PERVERT!!!" Kagome said in sync with Rin causing the girls to burst into hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny?" A voice deeper than Inuyasha's said. The girls turned slowly gulping. They saw Sesshomaru standing in the door way. He had his long black hair pinned in a pony tail that hung down to his mid back. A few strands served as a make shift bang that framed his muscular face giving him the bad boy look and also bringing out his intense golden eyes. Rin gulped and pinned her hair up quickly.

"Nothing! ... um are you hungry would you like me to cook your favorite Sesshomaru." She asked clumsily pulling out pots and pans dropping them noisily to the ground. She cursed under her breath and smiled apologetically at Sesshomaru as she put the pots on the stove and began to rummage through the refrigerator.

"No thank you." He said with a sexy smirk. He's Golden eyes roamed Rin's body. "Where is my brother?" He asked looking her in the eye his smirk fading within an instance.

"He hasn't come home yet." Rin stated sheepishly. She gulped and self consciously messed with the loose strands of her hair.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Then may I get a cup of coffee while I wait?" He walked over to the kitchen table, pulled out a chair, and took a seat facing Rin. He ran his thick masculine hands through his hair and smiled once more at her.

Rin swooned and nodded in a daze as she fixed what Sesshomaru had just requested. Kagome giggled slightly as she slipped back to touch up on her chores. Kagome had discovered within the years of her being in the house that Rin was secretly in love with Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled slightly at all the details and girl talks that they had during their free time around the house. Just then she heard the door open and turned to see Inuyasha.

"Oh… am I interrupting your cleaning?" He asked raising an eyebrow as he slowly walked in the room and pulled out jeans and a white button up shirt. Kagome took note that Inuyasha's hair was shorter than Sesshomaru's. It was cut to his shoulders and layered to show that his shag was slightly grown out. His black hair made the gold with amber specks in his eyes stand out and glow with his darkly tanned body.

"No sir. I was just about to leave." She said hurriedly.

"You don't have to." He said stripping down to his boxers. Kagome gulped and felt her body heat up. He was her boss's husband… he was her boss as well... She shouldn't be here. She shouldn't have been thinking sexual thoughts, but that didn't stop her. She stood there, blushing, and thinking sexual thoughts.

"Uh… umm… I'm sorry..." She muttered feeling her face heat up and dashed out the room. She quickly walked to hers and splashed water on her face and stared into the mirror. I want him. She thought with a smirk. She took her hair down and allowed it to cascade over her face. "I want him…" She murmured to herself in the mirror. She combed through her wavy hair and pinned it back up and smiled. ".. I'm going make him want me…" Kagome concluded and giggled to herself. She walked out her room with her head held high. Not once thinking that her mind was breaking down once again.

Later that day Kikyo came in and checked the house. "KA-GO-ME!!!!!" She screamed. Kagome groaned and ran down the stairs.

"Yes Madam Kikyo?" She said sweetly as she stood before Kikyo with an eager expression on her face.

"Don't you yes madam me!" She began to rant on and on as she moved around talking about dust that Kagome had missed. Kagome tuned her out as she watched Inuyasha. He moved like a god. Wearing nothing but basketball shorts his body glistened. His abs looked like rocks in a water fall as she saw beads of sweat rolling down them. She began to feel her body heat up as she stared at him up and down. He was laughing with his brother who also walked in looking the same. Each time her eyes returned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned and noticed she was staring and smirked at her. He knew fairly well he was a good looking man. He gave Kagome one last look before continuing his trip up the stairs with Sesshomaru.

"Don't do it." Sesshomaru said as he sat in a chair.

"Do what?" Inuyasha said a little preoccupied.

"Don't sleep with the maid." Sesshomaru said taking a long drink of his water looking at Inuyasha waiting for him to deny it.

Inuyasha laughed. "Then don't sleep with my cook"

Sesshomaru smirked. "The difference little brother is that I am not married. You on the other hand are." He stood and walked around the room.

Inuyasha huffed. It was true. He was 27 years old and married for almost 5 years. He thought it would be a happy marriage but it was hell for him. He was too young. He heard countless rumors that Kikyo was unfaithful. He loved her regardless ignoring them. They had recently got into a fight before Kagome came about a woman saying Inuyasha slept with her and her friends. It was a lie that Kikyo believed. "I'm not sleeping with her." He said finally as she walked in. Sesshomaru glanced and him and murmured, "Yet…"

"Mr. Takahashi…Mr.… Takahashi…." She froze glancing between both brothers not knowing what to call them. "Rin has sent up Delicacies." She turned and placed the tray on the table binding far enough for Inuyasha to glance up her skirt.

Inuyasha smirked and raised an eyebrow. His wife was dumb for bringing her in. Sesshomaru elbowed him and shook his head. "Your wife…" He muttered into Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha's eyes lingered a moment longer before glancing at his brother.

"Thank you, Kagome." Inuyasha said. "We will call you back when we are done." He gave her a flirtatious smile. She blushed slightly bowed and walked out of the room.

"KA-GO-ME!!" Kikyo articulated from her room. Kagome groaned and rolled her eyes and walked into the room.

"Yes madam Kikyo?"

"I have a terrible headache could you bring me up some tea and aspirin."

"Yes Madam." Kagome said with a sweet smile and rushed off." I would have a headache too screaming like you do…" Kagome muttered on her descent down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and sat next to Rin. "The monster wants Tea… and aspirin."

Rin sighed and began to make tea and helped Kagome find the aspirin. "Kagome! Have you seen Sesshomaru today? He looks so sexy without a shirt." Rin gushed as they waited for the tea to finish. Rin stood at the counter with a dreamy look when Sango came in and sat at the table. "The sun is down and it is scorching outside." Sango said whipping beads of sweat off of her face. The girls nodded in agreement. Rin filled the tray with a cup of steaming tea and two aspirin for Kagome to take to Kikyo. "For madam monster." The girls laughed at that statement. Moments later Kagome disappeared upstairs.

Sango looked at Rin. "What are you thinking about missy" Sango said playfully.

"Huh?… oh nothing."She smiled slightly blushing.

Sango laughed. "It's Maru huh?"

Rin looked at her while a blush spread across her cheeks. "NO, NO!!! …. Ok yes…" She smiled.

Sango shook her head. "I heard he is dating Kagura you know… no to be a bad friend… just wanting to protect you."

"Oh I know. I heard too…" She sighed. "But he won't for long… Whats going on with you and that guy… whose name escapes me…"

"Miroku?? Ugh that perv… he wanted to sleep in my room!!!"

Rin laughed hysterically and watched Kagome come down the stairs. "What's so funny?" Kagome asked.

"You remember that "conversation" we had? Well what we were saying was true!!!" She laughed hysterically as did Kagome. Sango glared at them.

"You two were watching!?!?!?!" Sango was fuming now. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

Rin and Kagome squealed and ran out of the house into the back yard trying to stay away from Sango.

"DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME!!" Sango yelled as she ran after the two. She laughed hysterically when she witnessed Rin run into an amused looking Sesshomaru. 'OH KAMI!!!' Sango and Kagome mentally screamed doubling over in laughter.

Rin fell to the ground with an 'UMPPHHH!' She blushed feverishly before apologizing. "I AM SO SORRY SESSHOMARU. I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Rin stood and began brush off her bottom and straightened out Sesshomaru's shirt while she rapidly explained what happened. She spoke a little too quick for Sesshomaru who put an index finger to her rapidly moving lips to shush her. Rin felt her cheeks heat up at the gesture.

"It's fine." He said smiling. He ran his hands through his messy hair and left. Rin smiled tracing her fingers over her warmed lips and turned to her two friends squealing and jumping up and down. "HE TOUCHED ME!! HE TOUCHED ME!!!!" Sango and Kagome exchanged glances before toppling over laughing at the dancing Rin. No matter how old Rin was her giddy personality never failed to amuse them.

"WHAT!?!?!" Rin yelled as she stopped. "It was the most amazing feeling in the world." She touched her stomach. "My....dear… He gave me butterflies." Rin said with a dreamy look to her face.

Sango laughed and rolled her eyes. "I can tell. Now Cinderella snap out of it. It's going to rain soon and we should get in the house."

Rin stood unmoving with the same dazed look she had. Kagome and Sango sweat dropped then walked over and linked their arms with her dragging her into the house. Sango looked over at Kagome.

"Remind me never to chase you guys when Sesshomaru is around."

Kagome laughed and nodded. "You bet I will."

* * *

A/n: That's Chapter 2. I hope you liked it, if you did or you didn't Review and tell me what you liked or didn't like and what you think and/or want to see int he next chapter which maybe posted on wensday at the latest =] no more updating in a week. It's just to painful lol. Well until next time =].


	3. Chapter 3

_An: hey! i told you wensday at the lastest so i had to jump through hoops just to make sure i had the computer today to do just that. ^^ so here it is. And thank you reviews!_

_Disclaimer__: I __**DON'T**__ own Inuyasha. BUT! I do own PART of the story plot unless other wise proven. I __**DO NOT**__ profit from this.. unless happiness and the feeling of accomplishment counts… But so far I *and Kazukarin* do not think anyone has this plot I am about to write. *Score!!!*_

_**Summary: It wasn't suppose to be like this. She wasn't suppose to allow him to have an affair with her, Kagome Higurashi… the maid, of all people. What is kikyo going to do when she discovers her husbands infidelity and Kagome's betrayal?**_

_They are regular humans. No demons just regular people. They aren't going to look like they do in the original manga's and Show. I wanted a different style with them. It may seem weird but I'm giving it a shot. I have always wondered what some of them would look like with shorter hair. (The guys mainly) They are kind of going to have a shag look unless other wise stated. Please d not be angry and please do not exit.. unless you don't want to read.. then yeah haha. On with the fic. Please R/R thank you =]_

~*~

Kagome rolled over and winced at the bright shining sun. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. Slowly standing up, Kagome stretched and made her bed before walking to the bathroom and starting the hot water. She sighed and mentally noted 'Today is Friday…' She smiled.

Kagome stepped in the shower and began to wash her hair, letting the hot water work out the kinks and the stress of her neck. She began to fantasize with her eyes closed. She imagined the hot steaming water was Inuyasha's needy kiss and his hand roaming every inch of her body. She let out a slight moan before snapping out of her trance letting the water run down her face. She stepped out and began to prepare for the day.

After Kagome was fully clothed she walked down the stairs to find Rin eating waffles. "Hey Kagome. Are you hungry?" Rin asked in a peppy voice.

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Yes… Is Sango up?"

"Nope, She gets to sleep in unlike us." Rin said walking into the kitchen with a little chuckle. "What would you like?" Rin asked stepping out of the kitchen glancing at Kagome.

"Um… Waffles!" She said sounding like a child. Kagome laughed and poured herself a cup of tea and sat at the counter sipping the hot beverage and flipping through the pages of a magazine while Rin hummed happily making her famous waffles for Kagome.

Kagome stood from the table almost an hour later ending her conversation with Rin so she could work on her chores. The routine had set in and the work didn't seem as over whelming as they once were. Kagome finished in record time and decided to sit outside and watch Sango garden while sipping a smoothie that Rin had prepared for all the workers. She smiled lightly as she noticed Miroku tip his hat at Sango while she pulled weeds.

"Hello there Ms. Sango. What do I owe this lovely pleasure?" Miroku said with a smile walking over to Sango.

Sango groaned and glared at him. "If you know what's good for you. You would stay away from me you lecher!"

Kagome had tuned out the conversation and started to stare at Inuyasha. He walked in and greeted Rin with a smile. He slipped up the stairs with such grace. She was entranced by him. Something inside her pulled to him. She smiled and stood to walk in to see Rin. "Hiya Rin."

"Hey Kagome… Can you do me a favor and bring this up to Inuyasha please." She looked at Kagome with pleading eyes and handed her the tray that contained a large cup filled with a fruit smoothie and refreshments. Kagome smiled at her and took the tray upstairs. She knocked lightly balancing the heavy items on one arm waiting to be granted permission.

"Come in.." Inuyasha said sounding irritable.

Kagome turned the door handle and walked in placing the tray on the table. "I'm sorry to bother you sir, but Rin said you wanted these." She said in a sweet voice staring at him as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"It's ok." He said walking over to her. He had gotten out of the shower and was only wearing a towel. His hair clung to the sides of his face and the nap of his neck. His abs glistened in the artificial light of the room. His skin looked beautiful to her naked eye, pun intended. "Thank you. " He said with a smile taking a sip of the smoothie. "Has my wife come home yet?" He asked sounding bitter as walked to the side of the bed placing his glass on his night stand.

"Not yet sir." She said grabbing the tray. "Would you like to know when she comes in?"

"No… No it's fine" He said smiling and walking into the bathroom.

Kagome smiled and left. 'You will soon be mine…' she mentally noted before wondering where her possessive thoughts were coming from. She shook her head and walked down the stairs bringing the tray back to the kitchen. She sat at the counter and looked at Rin. "What or who has gotten into you?" Kagome said with a smirk playing across her lips.

Rin blushed and looked at her. "No one… but I did have a dream about Sesshy…"

"Oh do tell!!!" Kagome said grabbing a glass of water and taking a sip sitting at the table with Rin.

"Okay..." Rin said sitting down and looking around the kitchen. She turned back to Kagome with a huge grin on her face and Kagome inched away.

"You…are scaring me now…" Kagome said slowly.

"Oh.. sorry" Rin said smiling sweetly. "Okay so ... in my dream.. Sesshomaru came and asked me to run away Nagoya to his hideaway mansion. I accepted and ran away after telling you and Sango and things got … well you know." Rin said a slight blush crossing her face. "Then I woke up due to my god forsaken alarm before it really got good." Rin complained laying her head on the counter tops with a sigh.

Just as she laid her head on the table Sesshomaru walked in and looked at her confused. Kagome looked at him and shrugged trying to conceal her smile. He walked over to Rin's chair and began to message her shoulders and Kagome mentally squealed. Rin sighed again. "You know Kags you don't have to do that."

"Do what?" Kagome said when Sesshomaru signaled for her to hush.

"Give me a message you know. Even though it feels great since everything has been tense this week."

"Oh don't you worry about it." Kagome said getting up silently and moving to the nearby door.

"So... Kags… what should I do?"

"About what?" Kagome asked backing away slowly and noiselessly

"My crush on Sesshomaru..." Rin sighed and continued. "I am hopeless aren't I?"

"No." Sesshomaru said causing Rin to jump out of the seat and fall on the other side of the counter panting. Kagome leaned on a nearby wall laughing hysterically at Rin's reaction. Sesshomaru let out a little chuckle and walked over and helped Rin up. Rin's face was beet red as she stared up at the man hovering over her. She took a few steps back and he took a few steps forward.

Kagome stood in her secluded area watching their "dance" Until Sesshomaru retrieved Rin into a heated kiss. Kagome gasped and covered her mouth watching as Sesshomaru pinned Rin to the nearby wall trailing hot kisses down her neck. Sango walked in about to unintentionally interrupt the intimate moment until Kagome covered her mouth and pointed to the two new lovers.

Sango's eyes bugged out of her head as she watched Sesshomaru's hands roam. That's when Kagome and Sango ran for the workers quarters holding back their laughter. "WOW!" Sango gasped in shock. "How long has that been going on?!"

"Well it just started… and the make out session also had just started." Kagome said with a smile on her face. "aww!"

Sango pulled up a chair as Kagome threw on her sweat pants and a tank top and sat on her bed crossing her legs. "SO???"

"What??" Kagome asked letting her hair fall down to her face framing it well.

"I want to her the conversation that lead up to that almost X-rated scene in the kitchen!!!"

Kagome laughed and began to tell Sango what happened from the beginning.

~*~

Inuyasha sat on his weight bench lifting weights when Sesshomaru came in with a flushed faced, messy hair, a Hicky, and bruised swollen lips. Everything about Sesshomaru screamed... SEX!!! Inuyasha put the bar up and stared at Sesshomaru. "Do tell." Inuyasha stated with an amuse look playing on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't you bullshit me good sir I know that look. I came home many a nights with that look! You either one had hot passionate sex and ran here. Two had hot passionate sex when you got here, three had one hell of an oral sex session that left you wanting more and four all of the above… minus the first one." Inuyasha said smirking standing and walking over to him. "You have a hicky so spill." Inuyasha added drinking his water.

"Damn…" Sesshomaru mumbled and smiled at his little brother. "Ever thought about getting a new kitchen set?"

"You didn't…" Inuyasha said staring at him with disbelief before giving him a death glare. "You did… didn't you…"

"I couldn't help myself… I got carried away... and she wanted it." Sesshomaru said with a smirk that matched the one Inuyasha had worn before his discovery. "It wasn't sex though. You forgot one option It was one hell of a fooling around session if you must know." Sesshomaru stated sitting on a chair.

"You're sick for that." Inuyasha stated at him laughing. "I wonder what she looks like…" Inuyasha said somewhat to himself and immediately regretted asking that by the perverted smile and gleam in Sesshomaru's eyes as he went to work out. Inuyasha shivered.

~*~

Rin came stumbling into the room in a daze. She hadn't seen what she looked like but she had to make sure she looked presentable before Kikyo came home. She clicked on the light and screamed when she saw Sango and Kagome glaring at her. She placed a shaking hand on her chest as she tried to regain her breath.

Kagome and Sango's face contorted from one of trying to pretend to be angry to shock. There their friend stood looking like she had one hell of a time with Sesshomaru. Her hair was disarrayed and her lips were red, while her cheeks were flushed. Her lips were swollen and bruised. Her eyes were glossy and she had to matching hickies on the side of her neck. Not to mention her clothes were messed up. Her shirt was unbuttoned showing the top of her breast and a part of her bra. " Don't tell me you…"Sango said with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

Kagome's face matched Sango's before clearing her throat and looking over at Sango. "Let her tell us."

"What. Do I really look like I did that!?" Rin panicked and ran to the bathroom mirror and nearly fainted. She understood why her friend thought her and Sesshomaru had a jolly old time in the kitchen. She walked out of the bathroom pale faced. "Help… Me…."

Sango and Kagome glanced at each other and stood to help cover up the hickies on Rin's neck laughing slightly. "Well, well Kagome I think little miss Rin had one hot Make out session with Sesshomaru." Sango said causing Rin to blush.

"Shut up…" She pouted then scowled looking at Kagome. "AND YOU! You tricked me! You made me think you were giving me a massage and it was him! You tricked me into telling him!" Rin said inching to a retreating Kagome. Sango walked over and blocked Kagome.

"Hey missy! At least you had a hot make out session…. Or something of the sort…"

"ok… ok.. it was a make out session and one hell of a body exploration time." Rin said fanning herself giggling and plopping down on her bed. " OMG!!! HIS BODY IS SO ROCK HARD…wait… Ignore the pun…. Agh..." Rin covered her face while Sango and Kagome clung to each other laughing.

"One rock hard body eh?"Kagome said wiggling her eyebrows before laughing. Rin glared at them and smirked.

"Well since both your minds are in the gutter. He is pretty huge… when he is being restrained by his pants." She smiled at their faces.

"You… omg…to much information!!!" Sango said before she shrieked. "I HAVE THE MOST DISGUSTING MENTAL IMAGE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE AGHHHHH!! I HATE YOU RIN!!!" Sango whimpered as she rubbed her head chanting "find a happy place find a happy place."

"You were thinking like that so I just stated it." Rin said giggling feeling giddy. "Now do you want to know what happened or not?"

Kagome looked at her and got Sango to calm down. "Do tell" They said sitting.

While Rin told them about what happened with Sesshomaru Kagome couldn't stop her mind from trailing off to the certain man that she wanted to herself. She wouldn't tell her new friends that however something told her it was a bad idea.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Ello!! Sorry for not updating sooner. I haven't been home lately due to a lot of outtings that i have been invited to. I did finish editing this chapter though ^^. I believe the next chapter is the lemon filled one... actually it is. Therefore i will state, If you do not wish to read lemon avoid my next post unless you are just curious and want to read a little. Any ways please enjoy and if you have any ideas or structural criticism then be sure to put it in a review ^^. And thank you for all those who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited so far. It means a lot and i apologize for not responding back. Well here it is Chapter 4. ^^_

_**~*~**_

_Disclaimer__: I __**DON'T**__ own Inuyasha. BUT! I do own PART of the story plot unless other wise proven. I __**DO NOT**__ profit from this.. unless happiness and the feeling of accomplishment counts… But so far I *and Kazukarin* do not think anyone has this plot I am about to write. *Score!!!*_

_**Summary: It wasn't suppose to be like this. She wasn't suppose to allow him to have an affair with her, Kagome Higurashi… the maid, of all people. What is kikyo going to do when she discovers her husbands infidelity and Kagome's betrayal?**_

_Before I begin I would like to say this. They are regular humans. No demons just regular people. They aren't going to look like they do in the original manga's and Show. I wanted a different style with them. It may seem weird but I'm giving it a shot. I have always wondered what some of them would look like with shorter hair. (The guys mainly) They are kind of going to have a shag look unless other wise stated. Please d not be angry and please do not exit.. unless you don't want to read.. then yeah haha. On with the fic. Please R/R thank you =]_

~*~

Kagome sat in the lawn chair and sighed. She had worked for Kikyo for what seem like forever and this was the first time she was able to spend with her family. She smiled at Souta as he ran around with their baby cousin that held a kite in her hands and giggled. Kagome kneeled and took pictures of them.

"Kagome honey… You have a telephone call. Her mother's voice said from the doorway. Kagome took one last picture and walked in to get the Phone.

"KAGOME!!! I NEED YOU AT MY HOUSE SOONER THAN I THOUGHT!! I completely forgot about the dinner party that starts in 3 hours and we need your help to serve. I hope you don't mind. Be here in 15 minutes please. Bye." Kikyo hung up.

Kagome sighed. "I have to go mom. Work calls." Kagome gave her mother a hug and left driving to work in her Nissan Sentra. She took her time driving the 30 minute long drive to the mansion. She had no passion to rush to work, yet she found herself going faster as the destination approached. Not long after Kagome arrived at the mansion with two hours to get ready and help prep for the party. She got out the car and walked in to the house.

"Thank goodness you are here Kagome! Ok I need you to dust every inch of this house set the tables… get changed… your uniform is in your room..." Kikyo continued to spout out the list of things she wanted Kagome to do stirring her into the direction of the workers floor.

Kagome walked around in her works uniform with a serving tray of drinks. 'You have got to be kidding me! This is the worst job of my life!!!' Kagome fumed as she went to the kitchen to restock. "Hey Rin…" She greeted for the umpteenth time. She grabbed the open bottle of red wine and filled more glasses.

"Oh! Hey Kaggy. Is it still dead out there?"

"Deader than the grave yard." Kagome stated rolling her eyes smiling a little. "I will be back I have to go give them their drinks."

"Ok I will be down to help in a minute" Rin yelled to the retreating Kagome and continued to fill each plate with food.

Kagome walked down to the basement and walked around smiling at the guest that stopped her for some drinks. She spotted him then. She smiled and walked over to him. "Excuse me sir would you like some wine?"

Inuyasha turned with a smile. "Sure." He grabbed a glass and thanked her and turned back to his guest and continued to talk. Kagome frowned a little and continued to maneuver around the room. She knew she wasn't going to give up on winning him over. It was bound to happen. Time just wasn't on her side. Little did Kagome know that she was losing herself as the seconds ticked on.

The party didn't last long after that. Kagome was cleaning the main floor when she heard them. She cut her music up and continued to clean. She hated hearing them argue. Deep down she knew that she could make him happier and would be the better woman for him. She wouldn't tell Sango or Rin that. No she wouldn't dare. They would say she was crazy.

Rin walked into the room and looked at Kagome while she gathered more dishes sighing. "Must they fight while we clean!?" She said aggravated. Kagome looked at her and laughed a little and shrugged. "Well Kaggy I am almost done do you need help?"

"No I got this you go on home and I will see you bright and early Monday." Kagome said with a smile.

"Ok." Rin replied returning the smile and leaving to finish cleaning her work station.

Rin grabbed her jacket and hugged Kagome and Sango leaving out for the night to go to her family's home. Sango glanced at Kagome with a suit case in her hand. "Hey kiddo I am leaving for the night too. Do you want my help?"

"No I got it. You go have fun with Miroku." Kagome said winking at a blushing Sango.

"It's only drinks Kags, nothing more. "

"Tell him that. He looked like he had stars in his eyes when you agreed."Kagome picked at her friend and giggled. "You should go have fun. You two are cute together." She noted with a reprehensive smile. Sango hid her smile and hugged her friend and left the house.

Kagome sighed and began taking out the trash. "What have I gotten myself into!" She mentally yelled at herself.

~*~

"YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE INUYASHA! I'M LEAVING IM GOING TO SEE MY MOTHER AND WHEN YOU DECIDE WHAT YOU WANT THEN CALL ME AND LET ME KNOW BECAUSE I AM SICK OF YOU!!!"

Kagome's eyebrow arched as she heard the door slam, and the car start before screeching out the drive way. She didn't even miss the upraised voice of an angry Kikyo calling someone. Kagome shook her head and walked back into the house to make sure her job was done.

"Kagome I thought you were gone…" Inuyasha said climbing down the stairs.

"UHH… yeah... I'm leaving now… Is there anything you need?"

"No, no just go on home."

"Well I mean I can stay if you would like..." This was her moment. She was going to get him tonight and show him that she could love him better than Kikyo.

"I could use the company."

Kagome smiled and nodded to him. "I am at your disposal." She said keeping her smile. "Would you like me to bring you up a drink?"

"That would be nice." He said flashing his dazzling smile and retreating back upstairs.

It didn't take her long to fix Inuyasha's drink. She found it in the cabinet next to all his favorites. She knew because every time Kikyo said she was leaving he would ask Rin for it. She smiled a little and knocked on the door. If things worked out… everything would work in her favor for the first time in her life.

Inuyasha opened the door and smiled taking his drink. "Thank you. Has everyone left yet?" He asked as he went to go sit in his desk chair.

"Yes sir." Kagome said walking in to gather the trash. He nodded and sighed taking a long gulp of his drink. Kagome walked over to him to clear his desk of the clutter. She turned and looked at him. "I apologize if I am over stepping my boundaries sir… but is everything ok between you and Mrs. Takahashi."

"Keh" Inuyasha snorted as he took another gulp. "She thinks I'm having an affair." He said rolling his eyes. "I have been faithful since we got married. SHE is the one sleeping around her office." He growled in frustration.

Kagome stood behind his chair and began to massage the kinks in his neck. "Maybe you two need space." She said working her hands to loosen up his muscles. She heard Inuyasha groan in appreciation and pleasure as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. She smiled to herself forgetting this was her boss. She was possibly losing her mind

"That's why she left. She goes running to her mother."

"You should leave on a trip maybe, so when she comes back... you won't have to deal with it."Inuyasha's eyes shot open as he looked at her and smiled. He turned his chair and looked up at her.

"That is the most brilliant idea I have ever heard! I could kiss you!" He spun his chair to the computer and began to look up places to go. Kagome laughed a little.

"That looks like a beautiful place." Kagome said leaning closer to the computer screen. Inuyasha turned and looked at her, inches away from her face. He nodded and turned back to the screen. Kagome looked at his profile out of the corner of her eyes. "Well… I should probably be going." She said grabbing the last of the trash to take out.

Inuyasha looked at her. "You don't have to leave." He stood and walked over to her. "Unless you have some boyfriend to go see," Inuyasha added with an almost smug and curious look upon his face.

"No" She said laughing a little.

"Good then you wouldn't mind giving me a massage again when you're done." He said smirking and walking out of the room. Kagome smiled and took the trash to the dumpster. Washing her hands she made her way quickly up the stairs to find Inuyasha sprawled on the bed lying on his stomach with no shirt. She mentally squealed at the sight.

* * *

A/N: So?? What did you think? Put it in a REVIEW PLEASE!! ok so next chapter is LEMON FILLED. i am currently editing and adding to that chapter so i'm not 100 percent sure when i will post it, but i will say maybe towards the end of this week i think?? or maybe sooner or later. But i wil post it I promise. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n: Thank you to my reviewers. I apologize in advance for the profanity in this story. This is the lemon chapter so enjoy. I had to figure out how to make it longer and my mother kidnapped my computer lol. Well that's not an excuse. I was being dumb and shoudl have been workign on it. I apologize for that. But here is the story. I am workign ont he next one thought =]._

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer__: I __**DON'T**__ own __Inuyasha__. BUT! I do own PART of the story plot unless other wise proven. I __**DO NOT**__ profit from this.. unless happiness and the feeling of accomplishment counts… But so far I *and __Kazukarin__* do not think anyone has this plot I am about to write. *Score!!!*_

_**Summary: It wasn't suppose to be like this. She wasn't suppose to allow him to have an affair with her, **__**Kagome **__**Higurashi**__**… the maid, of all people. What is **__**kikyo**__** going to do when she discovers her husbands infidelity and **__**Kagome's**__** betrayal?**_

_Before I begin I would like to say this. They are regular humans. No demons just regular people. They aren't going to look like they do in the original __manga's__ and Show. I wanted a different style with them. It may seem weird but I'm giving it a shot. I have always wondered what some of them would look like with shorter hair. (The guys mainly) They are kind of going to have a shag look unless other wise stated. Please __d__ not be angry and please do not exit.. unless you don't want to read.. then yeah __haha__. On with the __fic__. Please __R__/__R__ thank you =]_

~*~

She leaned over the bed and began to massage the muscles. Inuyasha looked over at her and smiled. " Why aren't you a massage therapist? You're so good at it." Inuyasha asked.

"My mother didn't approve." Kagome said with a shrug leaning further over to get the other side.

"You can sit on top of me if you need to." He said with a smirk.

"Excuse me…" She said quietly.

"Sit on my back it would be easier." Kagome nodded and straddled his back and began to work her hands loosing his muscles. Inuyasha groaned again causing a chill to run down Kagome's spin.

"Have you ever cheated on kikyo?"

"No…But I'm willing to." Inuyasha said. Kagome faltered then felt him moving under her.

Inuyasha turned sitting up to plant his lips to hers. She gasped. His tongue entered to taste every bit of her. Her hands explored his masculine chest. She felt her self spin and land on the soft bed. Inuyasha hovered over her body kissing and suckling on her neck. His finger tips made their way underneath her shirt to touch her sensitive skin. Kagome gasped running her fingers desperately through his hair. He soon removed her shirt and kissed the top of her breast. Kagome let out a pleasing moan as she arched her chest closer to his mouth.

Inuyasha ran his tongue in circles around her large breast. Kagome giggled slightly before moaning as she felt his hand grip her left breast massage gently with his firm hand. His finger tips moved their way underneath her and removed her bra exposing his prize. He smirked before suckling on one of her nipples.

Inuyasha pulled her pants down and kissed the inside of her thigh then kissing her belly working his way up. Kagome's hands rubbed his erection through his basketball shorts. She tucked her hands into the elastic pulling down his pants and his boxers while in an intense lip lock. She heard him groan as he pushed his erection onto her warm center. She gasped at the feeling. Inuyasha massaged her breast then pulled off her panties thrusting two fingers into her hot wet core.

Kagome buried her face into the nape of his neck letting her hips meet his thrust. She pushed him back when he removed his fingers and straddled his waist looking down at him before kissing down his chest. Inuyasha smirked then closed his eyes groaning as he felt his member enter in to her mouth. He ran his fingers through her hair groaning looking down at her with a slight smirk. Kagome looked up at him licking the precum from around her mouth as she stroked him.

Inuyasha pushed her back and kissed her neck hovering over her body once more. He reached in his drawer retrieving a condom and placing it on his erection. He trailed kisses up and down her jaw line while he rubbed the tip of his hardened member across her sensitive clit. She moaned his name begging for him to enter her. He pushed him self higher up over her body still kissing her neck. He entered her with a groan and began to thrust in Kagome forcefully causing her to scream out his name. Inuyasha smirked looking down at her.

"You like it rough huh?" He said huskily thrusting with the same amount of force. Kagome whimpered nodding her answer. Never in her life has she had a guy that had sex with her like this. She was in ecstasy. She gripped the sheets and moved her hips in rhythm with his movements causing him to groan. He lifted her up removing himself to turn her around. He gripped her hips as he pushed him self inside her once more slamming their bodies together. " Your better than kikyo." Inuyasha groaned smacking kagome's butt pushing in deeper. Kagome moaned her response as she gasped while he began to thrust violently.

Kagome pushed her self back on to him moaning fragments of inuyasha's name. She felt his lips on her neck as he kissed and suckled once more panting whispering dirty things into her ear. She gasped as he pulled her on top of him thrusting and allowing her to take control. Kagome threw her head back bouncing freely on top of him. She felt his hands grip her waist and help guide her as he moaned her name over and over before cuming. She screamed his name one last time after her orgasm brought her to her sweet climax.

She laid beside him panting. "what… have I done…" She said looking in his eyes.

Inuyasha smirked. " Had the time of your life." He stood and went into the bathroom to shower off his affair. Kagome smiled and stood pulling her clothes back on and stripping the sheets. She placed them on the floor and flipped the mattress over before gathering the evidence.

"And that's exactly what is was." Kagome turned walking out the room with a smile on her face. Not once thinking twice about the deadly road she could possibly heading down.

She returned shortly and peeked into his office where he sat. "Knock Knock.." She said stepping through to retrieve his glass.

"AHH kagome hello." Inuyasha said looking at her with lustful eyes. She felt Inuyasha's golden orbs sweep down her body picture the scene he once saw moments ago. He grabbed her and pulled her down into his lap while heatedly kissing her mouth.

Kagome sat while heatedly kissing him, running her hands down his bare chest. Inuyasha pushed her back and began to kiss down her chest while unbuttoning her work top. " Your so hot…" He whispered into her breast kissing them tenderly. His hands gripping on her butt as he felt his member get harder.

She heard him groan as her tongue seductively licked the side of his neck when he released her perky mounds. "Kagome.." He whispered huskily as he felt her hands roam inside his pants.

"hmmm…" She moaned in his ear while pulling his member out of his pants rubbing her finger tips across the tip. She began to rub from the base up. Inuyasha began to push his hips into her hand while his breathe picked up its pace.

Inuyasha's hands slipped up Kagome's skimpy skirt to discover that she lacked her panties. He smirked looking in her face. " You wanted this to happy huh?" He said with a husky yet seductive pitch to his voice.

Kagome smiled at him as she felt her hand become moisten with his precum. She crushed her lips to his moving her mouth with his needily. She wanted him desperately and no that she had him hot and ready she was going to take full advantage of him. Just how she had always imagined. She began to rub his member against her clit moaning as she felt him move her hands around his neck. Inuyasha began to thrust his hips causing the tip to brush in between her folds and rub against her harden clit.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and began to suckle on her neck while he unclasped her bra. His hands working her harden nipples while his lips neadily nibbled on her left breast. " In..u….ya..sha…" She gasped feeling her breathing quicken and her body coming to a pleasure zone she had never felt before. He smirked as he lifted her and placed her on his desk still rubbing his member against her clit.

"You want it??" He whispered huskily in her ear letting the lust consume him. He heard her whimper as his tongue licked her ear lobe.

"Yes!" She moaned out. " PLEASE FUCK ME!" She screamed grabbing at his bare chest.

Inuyasha chuckled before grabbing him self and forcefully thrusting inside her wet folds. He felt her slick walls clench while she moaned and gasped at his large and harden member thrusting fierce fully inside of her body. "You like this?" He asked lustfully gripping her thighs. He held her withering body down on his desk while his pants began to slip down to his ankles due to the simple fact that he had just unbuckled them to feel Kagome's hot body against his.

She moaned her answer as she arched her back. She felt inuyasha's hot mouth suckle on her nipples once again while he pinned her wrist above her head with one hand and pulled her body fierce full to his with the other. She thanked Kami mentally for having found a lover so dedicated to pleasing her rather high sexual appetite.

Inuyasha moved one of his hands and began to rub Kagome's clit while thrusting deeply inside of her. He never would have thought he would cheat on kikyo in their house with a maid that seemed to love him fucking her the way kikyo hated. He groaned at the feeling of kagome's walls tightening around his head as he pulled out to push him self back in.

Kagome felt her self coming to her edge as she sat up and held Inuyasha in a hot steamy kiss. She heard him groan as his lips engulfed her neck sucking on her while he thrusted faster. She screamed out his name while she felt her self release an orgasm.

Inuyasha groaned as he pulled out and began to stroke himself. He looked at Kagome relaying a private message to her as he seen her maneuver to the ground to suckle on his head. He ground while thrusting in her mouth as he felt himself release shortly after they had started. Oh how good it felt and looked to watch her greedily swallow all of his semen. He smirked as he watched her lick around her lips before standing and unsteadily leaving the room. He sat down with his hands behind his head trying to regain his breath.

'What is gonna happen when kikyo finds out?' Inuyasha thought while pulling his pants back up and continued to work. Inuyasha shrugged off his answer while he dialed his brothers number. He had a feeling that Sesshomaru wouldn't not be answering since there was a certain cook he wanted to eat with.. or shall he say eat. Inuyasha smirked and left a message. " Stop fucking my cook long enough to come over and finish our job." Inuyasha hung up and chuckled while walking lazily to the bathroom.

_**~*~**_

Rin stood in the kitchen cooking with a dazed look on her face. She had spent the night with Sesshomaru and hardly got any sleep due to their late night "sessions". Rin jumped when she saw kagome staring at her expecting every detail from her date with Sesshomaru.

"So?" Kagome asked looking at her friend. "What happened??"

Rin looked at her with a smile on her face. "The most amazing date of my life!" Rin gushed as she went starry eyed. Kagome looked at her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"I want details." Kagome said as she fixed her self a cup of coffee.

" Well!" Rin started in a happy pitch. "He took me to the beach and we ate dinner on his Yacht. It had lights and all these really romantic decorations. Then he drove to this island were we walked around and danced and kissed and watched the stars. Then we went out to a movie and got ice cream..." Rin said sighing.

" Who??" Sango asked approaching the girls fixing herself a cup of coffee as well.

" Sesshomaru." Rin said smiling. Sango looked at both her friends and rolled her eyes.

" So did you two get it on?"

" Really Sango??" Rin asked looking at her wide eyed.

"What?? You know you want to. You two almost did in the kitchen a couple a weeks ago I think..." Sango said looking contemplative then shrugging it off. Rin stuck her tongue out at her friend before smiling sweetly.

"How was your date with Miroku??" Rin asked still smiling while kagome looked at Sango wide eyed.

"Yeah Sango. Do tell." Kagome said looking at Sango with a curious smile playing across her rosy lips.

Sango groaned as she sat at the kitchen table. She rubbed her head and looked at her friends. "If I could write a story about him.. it would be entitled the Lecher... I mean all night he tried to grab my butt every chance he got." She groaned again. "And when you thought he would calm down after a few drinks and settle down it got worse. Like he tried to grab me every 5 seconds so the entire date he was unconscious!!"

"You make it seem like you didn't want him to touch you." Rin said stirring a pot that was boiling on the stove. "We know you like him." Rin added in a sing songy voice

Sango glared at her then took a long gulp of her coffee. " Well, He is no Sesshomaru now is he? Am I right Cinderella?"

Rin laughed a little. Kagome shook her head. " Well I guess both of my favorite people are happy and falling in love." That comment made Sango choke on her coffee and Rin to blush a dark shade of red.

"I would not call that, what I have experienced with that lecher, Love. More of a compromise... yeah that's it."

"Mine isn't" Rin said beaming. Before anyone could react Rin's face began to cloud with pain. She walked and sat on the chair and laid her head on the table.

"Umm.. Rin what's wrong?" Kagome asked after exchanging a glance with Sango.

"It's not love... He loves Kagura... What would he want me for when he has her..." Rin said looking up with sad eyes.

Sango spoke up. "Honey...Look there is something in you he wants.. if he didn't want you he wouldn't be with you and spending time or money on you.." Rin looked at her friends and smiled a small smile.

"Ok..." She said smiling a small smile before getting up and continued cooking. "You guys better get to work just in case _She_ comes back."

Kagome nodded and left her friends to go upstairs to work on her chores and another job she had just been given by a "special" boss of hers. She approached the door and lightly knocked on it glancing around before slipping inside to where he was waiting for her.

She was greated by his hungry lips kissing hers. "Did anyone see you?" He asked kissing down her jaw bone. She shook her head breathing heavy. Then just as soon as the kissing started inuyasha pulled himself away to examine her face. "You shoudl get to work just in case Kikyou gets back." Kagome pouted before nodding. She placed a long kiss on his lips before slipping out of the room to meet sango's curious gaze.

"What were you doing in there?" Sango asked furrowing her brow.

"Making sure there wasn't any laundry." Kagome quickly stated with a shrug. Sango looked at her for a second longer before nodding. "What are you doing up here?" Kagome asked curiously trying to calm her pounding heart.

"Rin asked me to come up here to see if the boss wanted anything." Sango said forgetting all about the prying feeling she had when she saw Kagome leaving Inuyasha and Kikyou's bedroom.

"Oh ok. Well I'm going to go finish my work." Kagome said smiling and walking off. When she was out of sight she leaned against the wall. For some strange reason Kagome was getting an intense migraine. Something she hadn't had since she was 13 when the one she loved left her. She closed her eyes before she walked off to do her work.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? I had about 3 different endings for this but none of them saved and i actually just wrote and edited this at 11:36 East coast time. Well Review please.

Until next time =]


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Well ilike to start off by saying thank you to my reviewers =]. Thos who have favorited and alerted this story, thank you as well. And ther are about 3 to 4 chapters left. [Including the Epilogue.] I hope you enjoy this one. Oh and i thought i should say somethign random that the lemon scenes were writing to the song Control by Metrostation.. I know that was pointless lol. Now Here is the fic._

_Disclaimer__: I __**DON'T**__ own Inuyasha. BUT! I do own PART of the story plot unless other wise proven. I __**DO NOT**__ profit from this.. unless happiness and the feeling of accomplishment counts… But so far I *and Kazukarin* do not think anyone has this plot I am about to write. *Score!!!*_

_**Summary: It wasn't suppose to be like this. She wasn't suppose to allow him to have an affair with her, Kagome Higurashi… the maid, of all people. What is kikyo going to do when she discovers her husbands infidelity and Kagome's betrayal?**_

_Before I begin I would like to say this. They are regular humans. No demons just regular people. They aren't going to look like they do in the original manga's and Show. I wanted a different style with them. It may seem weird but I'm giving it a shot. I have always wondered what some of them would look like with shorter hair. (The guys mainly) They are kind of going to have a shag look unless other wise stated. Please d not be angry and please do not exit.. unless you don't want to read.. then yeah haha. On with the fic. Please R/R thank you =]_

Kikyo didn't come home for a couple of weeks. Not that anyone in the house had minded.

Kagome and Inuyasha were finding was to be together without the curious eyes of others, or so they hoped. Inuyasha hoped no one saw what was going on and the way they looked at each other while on the other hand Kagome didn't care. She wanted to let people know but at the same time knew that blabbing it to the world wouldn't get her in his bed the same way as keeping this a secret.

It was late that evening and Kagome was wiping down a table for the last time when she saw the last person she ever wanted to see. "Madam Kikyo... let me grab those bags for you." she said rushing to her side trying to slow her racing heart.

Kikyo dropped her bags. "Where is my good for nothing husband?"

"Kikyo, baby doll, how have you been?" Inuyasha said walking down the stairs wearing jeans and a button up shirt. "I was just about to leave with Sesshomaru."

"Like hell you are. We need to talk." She told him in a demanding voice. Inuyasha huffed crossing his arms around his chest raising an eyebrow. He wasn't in the mood for her mood swings or demanding and commanding the things he did on his days off of work.

"Well make It quick then Sesshomaru and I have plans." Inuyasha spat when Kikyo continued to glare at him for those brief seconds.

"Fine, I have heard the Sesshomaru has cheated on my cousin with our cook Rin. I need you to find a replacement because I am firing her. I also fired the gardener. Her and the lawn mower have a conflicting relationship." Kikyo rolled her eyes before continuing. 'We need another maid to take Kagome's place, for she will be caring for our child." Inuyasha stared at her with a dropped jaw. A smile spread across his face.

He rushed over to his wife and picking her up to spin her around kissing her tenderly, all thoughts and dark emotions for one another in just that single second. "I'm going to be a father!!" Kikyo laughed and kissed him back.

"I see you're not angry to see me now."

"With the great news you told me. I couldn't stay mad! You're giving me the one thing I have always wanted." Inuyasha stated smiling.

Inuyasha picked up his now pregnant wife and carried her bridal style up the stairs kissing her neck. Kagome watched in horror. Why was Kami so set on making her pay? He chose this fate not her. He wanted her… and she wanted him equally. She ran to the workers quarters to find a crying Rin. She embraced her friend.

"Sango left…" Rin chocked out. Kagome wiped her friends' tears.

"Why?"

"She… she left a note… but I couldn't read it…" Rin sobbed while pulling out the folded slip of paper.

Kagome pulled out the paper and sat Rin down on the floor of the hall the occupied. She read the note aloud.

**_Dear Rin and Kagome, _**

**_I am ashamed that I left with no personal explanation and without saying good bye. My heart punishes me for not doing so. After my date with Miroku we discovered that we had a strong bond. We decided to see where things were headed and we ended up enjoying that path. Kikyo came home and saw us together and fired me on the spot. I would say it's all in perfect timing because I got a phone call today right after Kikyo's return. Recently my parents died in a car crash leaving me to care for my younger brother. He needs me more than ever and I know this is going to be hard so Miroku decided to quit and come assist me with caring for my brother. I'm sorry for not saying good bye but I will stop by to visit when I get the chance. Hopefully everything will work out for the best and things will be better for the both of you. Miroku even decided that we should live in china. He is such a sweetheart… _**

Kagome choked back a sob and took a minute to wipe her weeping eyes. She caressed the dried tear stains Sango had left. She took a deep breath and continued.

**_Just know… even though he is taking me there. I will always miss you guys and wish we were together. Stay strong, and May life bring you happiness that is lifelong._**

**_Love always, _**

**_Your dear friend Sango_**

Kagome smiled a small smile and wiped her eyes. She had to protect her one last friend. Even if that did mean she would be making her leave her as well. Even if it did mean she would suffer. She had to do it. She had to do it for the lifelong happiness Sango spoke of. Kagome rose to her feet assisting Rin in the process. She turned Rin to face her. She embraced her friend. Kagome took a deep breath and analyzed Rin's face.

"You must leave… Kikyo found out about you and Sesshomaru and she wants to fire you because Kagura is her cousin." Rin looked at her with a tear streaked face.

"Fine," Rin left for her room with Kagome following right behind her. She entered her room grabbing her bags and began to pack her stuff. "How do you know?" She asked quietly before turning to her friend.

"I heard Kikyo and Inuyasha talking..." Rin sighed and finished packing her bag and gave Kagome a brief hug before dragging her luggage down the stairs to the front door. She turned and dashed up the stairs with Kagome at her heels. Rin banged on the door and heard a series of curses and saw Kikyo standing at the door with a mad woman look on her face wearing a robe.

"WHAT!?" She yelled at them.

"I QUIT!!!" Rin yelled back staring at the now shocked Kikyo. Rin turned and stormed off not noticing an astonished and every impressed Kagome. Kagome ran after Rin and hugged her. "I have to leave Kaggy. Sesshomaru and I are leaving Tokyo to go live somewhere far from that controlling witch!" She hugged her friend when she felt Sesshomaru's presences. "Please take care of yourself," after saying that Rin was gone with Sesshomaru right on her heels.

Kagome sighed and turned to see Kikyo standing with a furious look on her face. "Did she leave?"

"Yes" Kagome said wearily, the migraine she felt weeks prior returning.

Kikyo growled. "Fix me water now." Kikyo went upstairs grumbling under her breathe.

Kagome walked into the kitchen mumbling under her breath when I hit her. Something in her mind snapped and she instantly caught an idea. She grabbed a bottle of Kikyo's medicine in the cabinet. She crushed 10 pills into a fine powder and mixed them in Kikyo's drink. She walked slowly up the stairs to be sure she didn't spill. She knocked on the door lightly waiting for the impatiently for an answer. Kikyo opened the door almost two minutes later. After Kikyo violently took the glass and harshly slammed the door in her face Kagome turned to leave. Kagome sighed and went back down stairs to place the tray down. She looked at the clock on the wall and marveled at the time. How could it already be close to midnight with all that has happened?

Kagome reached in her apron pocket after the tray was placed away and text messaged her two best friends. 'Guys… I have been hiding a terrible secret from you… Inuyasha and I have been having an affair… Please don't be mad at me for such foolish actions but I let my emotions take control. I have no other choice but to continue to follow them… I love you both and wish you the best... Kags.' She sent the message and waited for a while before braking the phone in two and sitting back with her hands over her face. She didn't feel right, she couldn't explain the feeling but she didn't feel right. She knew there was no turning back now, and she didn't care anymore.

~*~

Kikyo gulped down the water while Inuyasha watched.

"Look just calm down and stay in bed."

"NO INUYASHA! I WANT TO KNOW WHY HE SLEPT WITH HER AND LEFT MY COUSIN!!!"

'Maybe because she reacts just like you' Inuyasha said mentally. He stood and hugged her from behind. "It's not worth it. Kagura can handle herself. She doesn't need her older cousin fighting her battles for her."

Kikyo pushed him away. "Says the man that is just like his older brother, sleeping with anything that walks."

"Are you still holding that over my head! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD KIKYO WE WEREN'T EVEN MARRIED WHEN I SLEPT WITH HER!!!!..." Inuyasha sighed. " I'm not going to fight with you while you're pregnant." He left the room.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. She grabbed her purse and shoes and left the house. As she started the car she began to feel dizzy. She rolled the window down before speeding off towards her cousin's house. It was a quarter to one when she finally pulled up to the long driveway leading to her cousin's house. Kagura opened the door just in time to catch Kikyo when she collapsed in to the front door. Kagura pulled her in the house and called her personal doctor.

~*~

She sat in her room when Inuyasha came in. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Inuyasha closed and locked the door leaning on it looking at her. "Why the sudden hatred?"

Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes standing to fix her bed. She felt Inuyasha's fingers rub underneath her skirt. "Inuyasha… Kikyo is here." Kagome breathed out. "Besides you now love your wife again. I mean nothing to you."

He moved his hand and turned Kagome to face him. "She just left and you do mean something to me." He said kissing her ear lobe and her neck. He moved back and gazed at her stone cold gaze. "Fine I will leave. I will be in my office when you decide you want to talk." Inuyasha disappointedly stated before leaving the room to go to his office.

~*~

Kikyo woke up with a concerned Kagura staring into her face. She pushed her cousin away. She placed a fragile hand on her head to stop the spinning feeling. She gazed around and tried to remember what happened before she blacked out.

"What happened?" Kikyo said standing.

"You fainted." Kagura said shrugging sitting back gazing at her cousin.

"Ugh. It's this thing… how long have I been out?"

"A baby isn't a thing Kikyo." Kagura said giving Kikyo a critical look. "About an hour, an hour and a half I wasn't exactly worried about the amount of time it would take until you woke up." Kagura answered standing to get Kikyo some water. "You need to rest."

Kikyo stood and looked at her watch."I came over here to tell you something not hear your sarcasm." Kikyo said before taking a seat when kagura handed her a glass of water.

"You do accept things without being irrational. Hmm i guess you being pregnant is a good thing." Kikyo glared at her cousin. "What is it you wanted to tell me?" Kagura asked a minute later after Kikyo finished her water. Kikyo furrowed her brow.

"I forgot… but something doesn't feel right. I will tell you at work tomorrow." Kikyo said furrowing her brow even further before leaving Kagura's house to begin her five minute drive home.

~*~

Rin stared that the message clenching her chest trying to regulate her breathing. Sesshomaru and she were on the train when she received it and she was shocked. 'How could she do this to them? Yeah they had a lot of problems but how could she sleep at night after sleeping with a married man let alone her boss…' Rin had to shake her thoughts. She felt like a hypocrite. After all she had slept with Sesshomaru while he dated Kagura… Yet she still felt the awkward feeling of disgust and disbelief. Let alone the fact that the phone was now out of service. Rin looked at her sleeping beau.

"I'm just like her aren't I..." Rin said calming down finally. 'It must be true then, the fact that you can't help who you love…" She caressed his face with her index finger and stared at his hard looking face. 'I will just accept what she has told me and seek help for her.' Rin said looking out the window sending Sango a message.

~*~

Sango looked at Miroku for a moment then back at her blinking phone. Maybe it was Kagome saying she had played a joke. After all she knew Kagome had more common sense than to mess with a married man, Right? She looked at the message and took note that it was Rin. She sent a reply back.

'Has she sent you any messages after?' Sango sent the message.

'No… I tried calling, but no answer the phone is out of service or something… Should we be worried.… Should we feel angry at her?'

'I don't know how we should feel. I wish she would have told us before all of this. Maybe I wouldn't feel betrayed, or like I was the one cheated on. Ya know?'

'Yeah…' Rin sent the reply and gazed out the window. What was going on in Kagome's little world that made her so afraid to tell them? She also took note that Kagome had been acting strangely recently, was that a sign that something was wrong with Kagome?

~

Kagome kneeled in front of Inuyasha. She removed his member from his pants and began to message from the base to the tip licking it tenderly. She heard him groan and gasp as his hand held her hair back and the other gripped the side of the chair. Her head bobbed as Inuyasha thrusted himself deeper into her mouth panting. He laid his head back covering his face with his hands.

"What's wrong?" Kikyo's voice brought Inuyasha's head up to look at her. Kagome faltered a little until she felt his hand push her head back down.

"Thinking…" He said looking at her. Kikyo nodded she looked as if she wanted to say something, but decided against it. She took a second longer to look at her husband before pulling the door close and walking slowly down to the room feeling her emotions die slowly.

Inuyasha felt his anger grow when his door closed. He lifted Kagome up and pulled her panties over shoving himself deep within her. He growled at her tight cavern and began to thrust roughly inside her from behind. She gasped and grabbed the edge of the desk feeling him ram inside of her. She moaned happily then felt him turn her pushing his stuff to the floor.

Kagome looked at his angered filled face panting and moaning in ecstasy. When had he become such a devoted lover even when Kikyo was home? Kagome pulled herself up and planted a heated kiss on his lips and pried his mouth open with her tongue swirling it around tasting his mouth as their hips slammed together. She began to get tense when she felt his member quiver in side her and felt the vibration of his grunts and groans in their deep kiss.

He was reaching his climax when the door opened. "Look Inuyasha I'm…" Kikyo started then gasped. "WHAT IS THIS!!!!????"

Kagome lost it in that instance. The feeling of being on top of the world was replaced by panic and the anchor that brought her tumbling to the floor with an angry Kikyo glaring at her. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?!?!?!" Kikyo articulated as a very displeased Inuyasha pulled himself together and glared at his wife.

"You interrupted play time. It was just about to get fun..." He said glancing at the shocked yet angry Kagome. He saw Kikyo's jaw twitch. He smirked, "I must say what you won't do she will do and what you will do she performs much better at it." He smiled looking at Kagome. Kagome faltered and quickly left the room panicking.

Kagome didn't know what exactly had she been thinking. She paced her room floor before sitting on the bed. She pushed the strands of her hair from her face before standing to look in the mirror. There a tiny scar caused the wrecking ball of the down spiral Kagome was about to enter. She had completely lost it now. It was far too late for anyone to save her…

* * *

A/n: Editing the next chapter as we speak. Please post some reviews and i will answer them =]. Thank you guys. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you to those of you have favorited and alerted this story, and a special thanks to those of you that have taken the time to review this story. =] I apologize for not posting yesterday (wensday july 1) but it is now 1:11 in the morning and i am posting this chapter now, so please don't kill me lol. Wel ihope you enjoy the revamp. =]_

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer__: I __**DON'T**__ own Inuyasha. BUT! I do own PART of the story plot unless other wise proven. I __**DO NOT**__ profit from this.. unless happiness and the feeling of accomplishment counts… But so far I *and Kazukarin* do not think anyone has this plot I am about to write. *Score!!!*_

_**Summary: It wasn't suppose to be like this. She wasn't suppose to allow him to have an affair with her, Kagome Higurashi… the maid, of all people. What is kikyo going to do when she discovers her husbands infidelity and Kagome's betrayal?**_

_Before I begin I would like to say this. They are regular humans. No demons just regular people. They aren't going to look like they do in the original manga's and Show. I wanted a different style with them. It may seem weird but I'm giving it a shot. I have always wondered what some of them would look like with shorter hair. (The guys mainly) They are kind of going to have a shag look unless other wise stated. Please d not be angry and please do not exit.. unless you don't want to read.. then yeah haha. On with the fic. Please R/R thank you =]_

**Dedicated to a very dear friend of mine. Having only met a few months ago she has helped with the birth of this story. To you Kazukarin.**

~*~

Kagome sat in the house recalling what had happened one week ago. Why the hell and how the hell did she remain in the house? She was sure that Kikyo was going to fire her on the spot. What Kagome didn't know was that the little drug she had given Kikyo was not sleeping pills and also had the side affect of amnesia until she slept it off. Kagome looked at her new phone that had begun to vibrate violently. She looked at the message.

'Come to my office... I want to see you. - Inu'

She smiled a little but panicked all at once. She hadn't seen him since last week when they were caught. She knew Kikyo and he were still married but he never returned to the mansion after that night. She missed him terribly. She was sure they would never speak again and that thought ate her up inside.

She changed into a mini skirt with a tight top and some heels and fixed herself up nicely. She spent 30 extra minutes fixing her hair and makeup just to look cute for her beloved Inuyasha. After one last glance in the mirror Kagome turned and left the room. She walked down the steps to her car that she had pressed the button to unlock. She slowly strutted to the black car and opened the door. She stepped in and text messaged Inuyasha for directions before she began to drive to Inuyasha's job. She let the window down and ran through the possible scenarios. She smiled as she pulled out the drive way and made her way downtown the Inuyasha's office building

If traffic wouldn't have caused her an extra 20 minute delay Kagome would have made it to the office on time for early lunch, even though that was the last thing on her mind. She finally arrived to the parking lot and found a parking space within five minutes of entering the parking garage. She carefully parked the car and checked herself in the mirror. Stepping out she smoothed her skirt and pulled her shades over her eyes. Pushing her car door closed she walked into the office building as if she owned the place. For some reason she felt like she was top notch just because Inuyasha had told her he wanted to see her. It gave her the confidence boost she always wanted and that extra sway in her hips that had all the male workers looking at her with lust and the female workers eyeing her jealously. All thanks to Inuyasha.

She walked to the front desk and asked where Inuyasha's office was in a sweet smile.

"Do you have authorization to be here ms...?" The clerk started.

"Yes she does." Inuyasha said walked over to her and placing a hand on the small of her back causing chills to run up and down her spine. She pushed her shades back and smiled while Inuyasha escorted her to the elevator.

When the doors shut Inuyasha pushed his lips fiercely to hers. She gasped and found his tongue fighting with hers. The feeling of being caught brought her more excitement than a rollercoaster or having an intense orgasm. His lips left hers as he trailed hot kisses down her neck. She moaned slightly moving her hips closer to his feeling the bulge of his crotch against hers.

"You don't know how bad I want this Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered to her in a husky and seducing tone as he kissed her ear lobes and reluctantly pried himself off her body. He heard her whine in protest as he felt her hand caress his hardening member. He groaned as he pushed his crotch closer to her touch.

The elevator dinged letting them know that it had stopped at a floor and the door slide open. A few works walked in and began to talk as the elevator seemed to slowly move. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's agitation. Kagome's slender hand caressed the side of his leg causing his member to throb with lust. Inuyasha restrained himself from attacking Kagome's lips with hot lust filled kisses.

Their destination reached and Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand bumping past the employees and rushing into his office. Kagome smiled and giggled a little as she stumbled to keep up her pace with him. They reached Inuyasha's large office and quickly began where the left off. Inuyasha pinned Kagome to the door and began suckling on the tops of her large breast. She moaned while caressing his head. Inuyasha pulled her shirt off trying to gain more access to the prize hidden within her shirt. His mouth went back to work as he greedily lapped at Kagome's erect nipples. Kagome cooed while using her knee to gentle rub Inuyasha's erection.

Inuyasha groaned around one of Kagome's nipples feeling the new touch around his throbbing erection. He released her nipple and pulled her to his desk kissing her hard then trailing kisses down to her neck where he began to suck. Kagome laid back on his desk feeling his erect penis against her. She pushed herself closer to him while grounding her hips against his. She heard him groan deep within his throat and knew instantly that he liked the feeling just as much as she did.

He wasted no time striping them both to nothing but their very aroused bodies. Kagome pulled him to her in another kiss and gasped as she felt him enter her awaiting body. He began thrusting hard instantly making Kagome moan at the contact of their bodies. Inuyasha pinned her back and thrusted deeper within her while staring at her twisted face. He smirked as he began to move harder and faster with in her not even knowing he could go up a notch.

Kagome's breathing became labored as she panted feeling her orgasm approach. She could tell Inuyasha was close just by the determined look on his face. Kagome gasped and moaned and felt her muscle clench against his shaft as she screamed out her orgasm. Inuyasha pushed fiercely nearing the edge when he door opened and a gasp was heard.

"INUYASHA WHAT IS THIS!?" The voice exclaimed.

Inuyasha released and pulled himself out of Kagome and pulled his pants up walking over to her. "This, Kikyo, is what it looks like when I cheat on you." He walked to the large rest room of his office with an angry Kikyo at his heels.

"INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!! DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!!!!"

"Kikyo back the hell off!!! Maybe I don't want to be with you. Maybe I want to fuck every girl that walks into my house. Yeah that is MY house that YOU decided to move into and take over." He walked back into his now empty office. He put his stuff away fuming knowing that all the workers had already left for the day.

"Did you screw her in our bed?"

"Yes... I fucked her in my bed."

Kikyo glared at him with tears streaming down her face. "If… If you continue this affair I am leaving you and never coming back. And you can say goodbye to fatherhood." "You wouldn't dare."Inuyasha said staring at her through squinted eyes.

"Keep screwing that slut in that house and you will see how much I dare."

Kagome stood hidden clutching her chest. How dare she try to take Inuyasha away from her!? He was hers! He wanted to be with her! How dare she!? She had to do something... anything to keep up their "relationship".

"Fine," Inuyasha said standing up and walking out of the office leaving his work on his desk. He just needed to take a second and breathe. "Just know. I'm no longer happy in this… marrage." Inuyasha spat out.

Kikyo sat on the floor with her hands covering her face. How could he sleep with her? How could he do this to her? She was pregnant didn't he know that all this could cause her to miscarry their child or did he not care like he said?

Kikyo stood and walked to the nearest stair case when she saw Kagome. "Pack your shit. You're getting out of my house." Kagome's normally quiet and sweet facade halted when Kagome's face turned into an evil smirk. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the door frame. The finally straw was drawn, Kagome had lost it… those who knew her knew it was bound to happen but not this suddenly. She tilted to her head looking amusedly at Kikyo.

"You aren't really in that type of position to make me." Kagome said smirking still. She pushed her body off the doorframe and began to inch slowly toward the shocked Kikyo. "I could do whatever the fuck I want to you because Inuyasha is mine! He wants me not you!! You could die and he wouldn't care!!" Kikyo backed up towards the stairs her eyes wide and fear consuming her vulnerable body.

"Yes... he would he is MY husband... He doesn't belong to you at all." Kikyo said in a breaking voice as she inched back towards the terrorizing stairs. Kagome's hands yanked her up and held her dangerously close to her face.

"He doesn't love you." Kagome spat taking a step closer to the stairs with the feeling enough of not being close enough to scare Kikyo. Kikyo struggled in Kagome's grasp unaware that she was now dangling over the steps and if she succeeded in getting loose would cause her to tumble down the stairs injuring herself and her unborn fetus.

"Let me go you insignificant BITCH!" Kikyo screamed in her face causing Kagome to get angry.

"I am the bitch that he fucked all over YOUR fucking house." Kagome said watching Kikyo's eyes fill up with tears. She scratched and clawed at Kagome's hands when they both heard the noise of keys falling to the ground.

"Kagome don't!!!" Inuyasha yelled, but it was too late…

* * *

Sorry it isn't as long as it should have been possibly but i didn't want to mess my self up with the next chapter like i did with this chapter. A lot of this chapter was improvised due to my mistake in the last chapter so it was a little confusing on having this chapter make sense. So i hope you enjoy it. Review. And be on the look out for the following chapters =]


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey! I thank those of you for your input on the story so far and apperciate your views. I'm sad to annouced that this story is coming to an end. The next chapter after this one is the last and then there will be an epilogue with a short sight of my new story that i have been working on. I hope you guys hae enjoyed the twist and turns and i hope you guys have a safe and very fun 4th of july. Now here goes nothing.__

* * *

_

_Disclaimer__: I __**DON'T**__ own Inuyasha. BUT! I do own PART of the story plot unless other wise proven. I __**DO NOT**__ profit from this.. unless happiness and the feeling of accomplishment counts… But so far I *and Kazukarin* do not think anyone has this plot I am about to write. *Score!!!*_

_**Summary: It wasn't suppose to be like this. She wasn't suppose to allow him to have an affair with her, Kagome Higurashi… the maid, of all people. What is kikyo going to do when she discovers her husbands infidelity and Kagome's betrayal?**_

_Before I begin I would like to say this. They are regular humans. No demons just regular people. They aren't going to look like they do in the original manga's and Show. I wanted a different style with them. It may seem weird but I'm giving it a shot. I have always wondered what some of them would look like with shorter hair. (The guys mainly) They are kind of going to have a shag look unless other wise stated. Please d not be angry and please do not exit.. unless you don't want to read.. then yeah haha. On with the fic. Please R/R thank you =]_

~*~

"Kagome don't!!!" Inuyasha yelled, but it was to late.

Kagome gasped while her insides panicked causing her to let go of Kikyo. She stared at Inuyasha's horror stricken faced as he watched Kikyo tumble down the stairs. It felt as if everything was going in slow motion as Kagome turned her head to see what disaster she caused, the sight that she found most pleasing. Maybe he would want her after Kikyo was done with, but why the hell did it seem like the stairs and the falling Kikyo was never ending?

Kagome felt herself being violently pushed into the wall near her and saw Inuyasha rush down the stairs at full speed. Kagome was confused but followed him quickly. "KIKYO!" Inuyasha yelled running down the stairs to her frail body.

"Dammit Kikyo answer me!" He kneeled looking down and shaking his hurting wife. Why the hell would she move and spit more venom at Kagome. If that happened Kagome was sure to know that Inuyasha would yell at her like always and leave with her. But that never happened. Oh god, what just happened and why did she feel so good? Why does it feel so right to look down at the woman that had hired her so long ago?

"I want you to leave this fucking office and pack your shit." Inuyasha started dangerously low before glaring at her. "I want you to pack your junk and leave and NEVER come back." Inuyasha lifted Kikyo and began walking briskly down the stairs.

"But… but Inuyasha.." Kagome said with her heart shattering. She followed him like a love sick puppy. How the hell was this the outcome? She was sure he was happy about this. "Inuyasha I love you! Please don't do this!"

"SHUT UP AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE!!!!" Inuyasha yelled putting Kikyo in the car before turning abruptly. "Better yet stay the FUCK out of Mine and Kikyo's life you dumb bitch." He stepped into his car and sped off towards the hospital.

Kagome's insides shuddered. How could he say that to her? Why would he say that to her? She was pretty sure the baby was ok… after the way Kikyo fell she had hoped the baby was ok. But why was he treating her like she had done everything in the world to ruin her life? 'Maybe it's because she's pregnant…' Kagome thought feeling tears fall down her face. She turned to walk to her car. The sun had just began to set and Kagome didn't feel like herself at all. Had she known the signs she more than likely would have stopped. But now it was too late… if she couldn't have him… then she'd just have to make him want her…

~*~

Inuyasha sat in the waiting room with his hands on his head. What was he thinking sleeping with Kagome in the house he shared with Kikyo? Yeah sure he enjoyed Kagome's company but he needed to make his marriage work with Kikyo. He refused to get a divorce without trying everything in his will power to make it work. Damn how he fucked up big time this time. He watched people pass as he noted he wasn't happy with Kikyo. That he didn't love her the same way he thought he did when they were married. No matter what he had to push Kagome away even if he did care about her in a sick twisted kind of way. He had a wife and if things worked out a child on the way. He glanced at the clock and sighed when he saw the clock show that it just turned five o'clock at night. He ran his fingers through his hair. He looked up a few minutes later to see the doctor approach.

"Hello are you Kikyo Takahashi's spouse?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Inuyasha said eagerly standing.

"Everything is ok. The baby is fine and she is sleeping. You can see her for a few minutes before we take her for more tests."

"Thank you!" Inuyasha said running to his wife's room. He walked in and looked at her sleeping form. He kissed her forehead and watched her breathing. He placed a hand on her stomach and whispered. "I'm sorry for all of this..." He sat for a second and began to ramble. "I never meant for this to happen… I don't know what I want anymore but I do know that I have to make this life work. I want the life with you and our child." He ran his fingers across her stomach and ran his fingers through his hair. "I love you... after all the shit I have done… I hope you can forgive me my love.." He whispered before reluctantly leaving.

He arrived home almost two hours after he left the hospital. He stepped into the house then stopped dead in his tracks to see the house was a mess. What had happened? Did someone break in and hurt Kagome if she was in the middle of leaving? Did Kagome go insane? Inuyasha slowly backed out and heard a sobbing sound. He moved towards it. He saw Kagome in the corner bruised and sobbing.

"What happened?" He asked looking down at her.

"I… I didn't mean to hurt her. It was an accident. You scared me and I let go. I wasn't going to hurt her. I just didn't' want to lose you. I love you Inuyasha." She said grabbing his pant leg. He pushed her off and backed away. "You want me to leave to keep us safe? You want me to act as if you hate me? You want me to stay away from you? Well… Ok I will do it because I love you!" She crawled towards him and stared messing with his pants. He pushed her away. "Inuyasha…" She whined. She felt pathetic. To him she looked that way, and it disgusted him.

Inuyasha felt sick to his stomach for ever sleeping with her. The emotions he once felt where lies something covering up the truth. What happened to the girl that he met while he argued over the telephone? What happened to the girl that held her composure about the two of them? Had he broke her? Had he hurt her so bad that she became this girl that seemed desperate for his attention? He pushed her away and backed away as she crawled to him sobbing, begging, and pleading her love for him. Why didn't she get it? Was it because he led her on? He didn't mean to... well he did at first but it was because of the lust he felt for her. He just needed to get off a good couple of times then everything would be ok. At least that's what he told himself. Only because knowing he had feelings for her scared him.

"Inuyasha… please don't push me away…" She whined and began to sob on the floor.

"Leave my house." He said staring down at the broken girl. "Look I'm sorry for leading you on… I know it means nothing but you have to leave. I need to work out my marriage with my wife. I love her... I can't love you. You need to leave now." He said running his fingers through his ruffled hair.

"…But Inuyasha! We are meant to be together. She is just getting in the way." Kagome said with mascara running down her face and more tears falling. "Look I can kill her if you want me to. She is just getting in the way I can do it tonight… I can… I will" She looked up at the grimacing Inuyasha.

"Leave before I call the cops." Inuyasha threatened. He lifted her up and dragged her outside calling her a cab leaving her on the porch. He peeked out when he heard the door slam. He watched as the cab driver helped a sobbing Kagome get into the car before it sped off. Inuyasha sighed rubbing his face before grabbing his car keys. He left out of the garage headed towards the hospital to pick up the awaiting Kikyo. He drove slowly trying to clear his mind. He messed up terribly bad and all for sex. What had gotten into him? He sped up when he realized he had an hour left in his trip and to make it to the hospital in time so he could avoid from keeping Kikyo waiting any longer.

Not long after Inuyasha pulled into the parking lot and stepped inside. He walked quickly to the front desk where the doctor waited for him with a clipboard of papers. Inuyasha took the papers and signed the legal documents that said he knew that Kikyo was being released. Once he was done he placed the clip board down and he walked over to her. He dared not say anything to her. He helped her up out of the wheel chair and helped her gain her balance. They walked outside in silence and reached the midnight colored car. Inuyasha unlocked the car door and helped Kikyo in the car. He silently started the car before carefully putting the car in reverse to back out of the parking spot. He zoomed on to the busy streets headed towards their home. Moments later he glanced at her and grimaced at the cuts and bruises on her face from her fall down the stairs. It was eleven twenty five when the pair pulled into the long drive way. Inuyasha stopped the car and killed the car engine. He stepped out opening Kikyo's door. She glanced at him and walked into the house. The house was cleaned thanks to a few of Inuyasha's work partners. He guided Kikyo upstairs and helped her in bed. "Look Kikyo. I'm Sorry for causing all this…"

She looked at him and turned. He knew she would react this way. She had reason to react the way she did. It was his fault she got hurt. He sighed and went down stairs and walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He took small sips thinking about all that he had done. He finished off his glass and refilled it as he fixed a glass for Kikyo and walked up the stairs to give her the cup.

"Here…" He said quietly handing her the glass.

"I don't want ANYTHING from you." She spat at him glaring at him.

"… Just take the water to hydrate yourself…" He said looking and feeling hurt. She rarely said anything like that to him. Damn why did he have to do this to her? Why was Kagome on his mind after all that was said and done?

Kikyo looked around and grimaced. "Why'd you bring me in here? So I can remember you fucking that bitch." She rolled her eyes and got up and left the room to the guest room. Inuyasha ran his hands over his face. He let out a long sigh as he walked to his office.

He looked around the room and remembered it all. He needed to own up to his problems. He needed to take care of his family and try his hardest to save his marriage that was slipping through his fingers. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He remembered when he and Kagome started the affair. She was interesting and he felt as if he had to test her. He broke and strangely he didn't care. When he invited her to the office it was only because Kikyo would have never agreed to come up. He was right when he said she did things Kikyo would have never done. But it was wrong for him to say that to his wife, now he discovered this when his life with Kikyo and being a father was possibly over. "DAMMIT!!!" He yelled hitting the wall behind him.

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to destroy his office and rearrange it once more. The time seemed to move so slowly now as he glanced at the clock that shined brightly. It was a quarter to 12 when he decided to take a quick shower. Oh how he hoped Kami would forgive him for being this heartless. Within five minutes Inuyasha was out of the shower drying his hair and dressing in shorts and a t shirt. He and Kikyo needed their space for now. He knew that much and hoped that the space could help him try to mend their breaking relationship. As for Kagome, he would apologize for hurting her. For being a bastard to her and leading her on just to leave her because he wanted to be with his wife. He felt sad for that but he didn't feel wrong for that. It was logical… but he knew he shouldn't have done it.

Midnight struck while as Inuyasha slowly walked down the stairs. The house was pitch black when usually there would be some light on. He walked over to the wall and instantly bumped into something. He went to reach for it but was hit in the back of the legs with a golf club. The lights flicked on as he collapsed to see an angry Kagome standing over him. "You thought I would go quietly?" She hit his ankle and he screamed in pain. She snorted in disgust "SHUT UP!!! You want your precious Kikyo to hear and get hurt?" Kagome crept closer as Inuyasha scooted back. She laughed bitterly. Inuyasha looked in her eyes and panicked. What he saw shook him to the point where he felt as if death was standing right before him. She smirked looking at his frightened face. "You're so pathetic. You screw me and then you want her. UGH!!!!" She wiped her tears. She grabbed him and maneuvered his body to the chair and tied him up. "You know… I thought you would at least give me a good reason behind screwing me and leaving me, but you didn't… you want your wife yes sure I understand. How sweet… But get this bitch. CINDERELLA'S PRINCE CHARMING NEVER FUCKED THE MAIDS OR HER MICE!" She smacked him across the face.

Inuyasha's head whipped around as he felt the stinging pressure flare across his face as she hit him once more. If this was the pain he put her and Kikyo though then he understood why they hated him. Kagome sat across from him and wiped her eyes. "I hate hurting you… but I do it only because I love you Inuyasha… You need to know that… you have to know that…"

"…But I don't love you Kagome…" Inuyasha said cautiously and slowly. He looked at her and saw her shake her head. That's when he realized. She had mentally broke… something inside her mind was unstable and he sent her over the edge in just by what he did.

"Ever since we were little you had always chosen her...always…" She looked at his confused face and smirked. "Yeah Inuyasha it's me Kags. Don't I look different?" She flipped her hair and stared at him. "WELL THANK MY DADDY YOU FUCK! YOU LET HIM… you ... you let him hurt me…" She said tears streaming down her face. "You said you would always be there for me. You would always love me and you forgot me to fuck her!!!" Kagome stood up and paced the floor.

"Ka…Kags?? It can't be you I heard Kags was dead…." Inuyasha thought so it wasn't just a coincidence that her name sounded familiar, even though in their area that name was common. He felt so dumb.

"No I'm alive… thanks for checking." She said sarcastically. "Kagome Higurashi in the flesh, I used my mother's Maiden name in my application…" She paused and looked at him with saddened liquid brown eyes. "... Why her…" She said in a broken voice. "Why?" She asked wiping her face and gripping the handle of the golf club harder.

"Kags... don't do this… . Why!?

"SHUT UP!!! AND DON'T YOU KAGS ME ANYMORE!!! THAT WENCH IS PREGNANT AND YOU SAY YOU LOVE HER WHILE YOU SCREW ME!!!!" Kagome cried and sat down across from him again. "You want to know what happened to me Inuyasha." She didn't wait for his answer before she said. "Fine I will tell you."

Inuyasha stared at her. How was he supposed to feel now? All he felt was hopeless and dead. He didn't know these emotions anymore. He just knew he didn't like it. She was in control and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. That's what he hated. Inuyasha Takahashi always had some type of control in his life. No matter what was going on he always had that grasp to make him a head of everything; but this… She was a mystery. Always was and always will be people always said around him. But right now he wasn't in control like he always was and he felt that because of this he wouldn't always be in control. He grimaced at her face. She had changed a lot… and it scared him how fate brought them together.

Kagome got comfortable and stared at him. "When you left me for her my daddy dearest called me all the names in the book. After all, my mother didn't want me. He and my grandpa took turns on me Inu… They fucked me every fucking second I was at home and called me all kinds of names. Daddy dearest said I had the best fucking pussy in the world. Tell me something…is it true?" She rolled her eyes. "Obviously if you were so bold to keep me pinned on your desk while she was here...anyways… I ran away. I stayed with a few friends at a time and worked 3 jobs to get away from them. Nothing like guys you don't know raping you in the back of the office… I heard you married her so I saved up some money and got myself a makeover. Got some makeup and a new look. I'm your maid and your ex mistress. My mother sent me to doctors… they said I was bound to break, that I might commit suicide so they sent me away. I begged mommy no because they all looked at me like my daddy did. They touched me... They said I was playing and I liked it. So I laid there and let them have their way with me wishing that you would break in and save me like you said you would. But you never did. They all had their way with me when ever, even my doctor. Dr. Naraku Onigumo. He would always touch me. He even screwed my mother… then me for crying out loud and you didn't keep your promise!!!..." She stood. "I can't have kids… You don't want a girl that can't have kids. That's what Kouga told me you had said about me when you started dating her. Tell me... is it true." She hugged herself as tears poured down her face. He heard many people say when someone broke back because of their past they sometimes reverted back to the person they had been before the devastating event took place. Now he knew it was true and he hated watching someone he knew be tortured by her past. He had to fight back his tears… He felt so stupid for this.

"No… Kagome…. You meant everything to me… I thought you…" Inuyasha felt a tug at his heart. What right did either of them have to break her like this.… What right did he have? He hated himself even more. He hated the feelings that overwhelmed him now. He hated the truth that lured underneath the surface. In the end he left her and was with someone else after he said he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. That he would love her for all eternity. He should have protected her but how could he do that? He should have tried but he believed she was dead and he and Kikyo were happy together.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!! YOU'RE A LIAR. BECAUSE IF I DID YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN IT WAS ME!!!... now she has to die… and so do you… if you make me miserable neither of you can live…" Kagome stood and slowly walked to the window and sighed, Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror. So many things had began to fall in place. The feelings he never admitted to should have been the red flags. He knew it was strange how they connected and how much pain he was in when he hurt her… But how could he be sure?

Inuyasha struggled with the restraints on his wrist and glanced at the stairs and at Kagome frantically. Kagome turned and hit him on the knees with the golf club. He yelled in pain but muffled his sobs He was in so much pain mentally, emotionally, and physically all because of her, his dumb decisions and what he had done to both her and Kikyo. His head was bowed.

"I should go finish her off first…So you can feel the pain I feel…. So you know how it felt when you chose her over me. How I feel now that I know she is having your baby… how you're bringing an innocent child in to this on purpose." Kagome glared at him gripping the handle of her golf club she walked slowly over to the stairs. She glanced back at him. "Or maybe I should go after you first... you look so pathetic…" She said through gritted teeth. "You're so sad about her… but you had her keep you company and your bed warm!" Kagome bitterly laughed.

Inuyasha saw that the look was back in her eyes. She was lost again. She was gone and he had to save them both. He didn't know why but he knew it would be for the best. Kagome smacked him again and hit him in the gut with a clenched fist before storming to the stairs.

"Kagome please don't…" Inuyasha said spitting out blood and looking at her with broken eyes. Now was his chance to save her. The broken angel, the fallen soul that was now the woman he once loved.

* * *

A/n: So? I want to here what you think in reviews. You guys are great at that =] If you have any lasting idea's i will hear it and to the reviewer that wanted inuyasha's view (i apologize i forgot your s/n) But the epilogue will kind of make up for that and i realized that when i edited it that i made it mostly inuyasha. This chapter has been dedicated to my reviewers and my favoritors and my alerters (lol). Thank you guys and i hope to hear from you all soon.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/n: Hey!!!! Okay soooo sad to say this is the last chapter... and then there is the epi! But the story is over now =[. Thank you to my reviewers your reviews and that one flame does mean something to me. The non flames thank you for letting me see that you all are intrested in seeing this story end and are enjoying it. =] . To Wreckless Angel I have no idea if i replied to your review but if not i apologize and thank you for that. It encouraged me to finish. Kazu your insane lol. And to the others thanks you so very much.__: _

* * *

Disclaimer: I _**DON'T**__ own Inuyasha. BUT! I do own PART of the story plot unless other wise proven. I __**DO NOT**__ profit from this.. unless happiness and the feeling of accomplishment counts… But so far I *and Kazukarin* do not think anyone has this plot I am about to write. *Score!!!*_

_**Summary: It wasn't suppose to be like this. She wasn't suppose to allow him to have an affair with her, Kagome Higurashi… the maid, of all people. What is kikyo going to do when she discovers her husbands infidelity and Kagome's betrayal?**_

_Before I begin I would like to say this. They are regular humans. No demons just regular people. They aren't going to look like they do in the original manga's and Show. I wanted a different style with them. It may seem weird but I'm giving it a shot. I have always wondered what some of them would look like with shorter hair. (The guys mainly) They are kind of going to have a shag look unless other wise stated. Please d not be angry and please do not exit.. unless you don't want to read.. then yeah haha. On with the fic. Please R/R thank you =]_

**Dedicated to a very dear friend of mine. Having only met a few months ago she has helped with the birth of this story. To you Kazukarin.**

~*~

Kagome swung the club at his gut and hit him. "Stop begging… you sound pathetic." She threw down the club and walked upstairs to be pushed back down by Kikyo. Kagome groaned as she pulled herself up stumbling over to the club. Kikyo walked over to her and was struck in the head by Kagome's forceful swing. "He said he loved me not you!!! HOW COULD YOU!? YOU TOOK MOMMY AWAY FROM ME AND YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!!! YOU TOOK MY BABIES AWAY FROM ME!! YOU HAD THE DOCTOR'S TOUCH ME YOU HAD THEM HURT ME." Kagome collapsed on the floor and cried like a baby. "You were suppose to help save me and you let them cut me open and take my babies…" She placed a shaking hand on her stomach.

Inuyasha turned in shock. What the hell was exactly going on? He watched as Kikyo crawled away. Having moments ago called the cops. What was Kagome talking about them taking her babies away? He was confused, but panicking. He needed to protect Kikyo and get Kagome help. He struggled once more wincing from pain trying to get untied from the chair he was stationed in.

Kikyo looked at the woman in fear. "Omg… it can't be… you're dead… they said you were.."

"OH SHUT UP!!!!" Kagome said gaining her composure as she looked at Kikyo with haunting eyes." You knew it all along I bet. You just wanted Inuyasha… you always have…" Kagome glanced at him.

"No Kags… I never knew I would never let anyone hurt you."

"You're such a liar!" Kagome screamed gripping the club tighter. "You did hurt me by marrying him! Even if I was dead I would expect you to be good enough to know that he meant everything to me. Now that's changed. I'd rather see both of you dead then see you walk away happy." Kagome glared at Kikyo. "And don't ever call me Kags Kikyo. She died when you let mom send me away."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha spoke up. He felt the knot in his stomach grow as he looked at her feeling like a coward. He realized that the insanity in her eyes were gone and filled with hatred. It was screaming for blood and death and that terrified him. The Kags they knew did die and now she was just this corpse that wanted revenge. She was broken beyond repair and he felt sick that he couldn't help her.

"Shut up. Don't even say my name. After all neither of you could remember." Kagome spat out as she grabbed Kikyo by the hair and threw her forcefully on the couch and tied her up next to Inuyasha. She sat down across from them. She laughed a cold laugh and shook her head.

Inuyasha glanced at Kikyo then at Kagome. "Kagome we had no idea that you were alive if we would have known we… I would have come back to get you." Inuyasha said looking at her with earnest eyes.

Kagome raised an eye brow and let out a harsh laugh. "Oh save the pity party I was in love with you back then and now that I know who you are I am still in love with you. You fucked me in this house Inuyasha! You out of all people should have known." Kagome rolled her eyes. "But they do say that when a man thinks with his little head he isn't very smart."

Kikyo glared at the other woman. "How could you do that to me?"

"Oh shut the fuck up you two timing bitch," Kagome spat out standing to look out the window, "You were always sleeping around. Whenever I had a boyfriend you would screw them or take them away then leave them, classic example sitting next to you. You have always gotten whatever you wanted. But when the guys didn't want you then you got mad." Kagome shook her head. "I'm not even making sense anymore."

Kagome sat and looked at Kikyo. "You know… when daddy died you never went to the funeral. I did… after all that he did to me… I went." Kagome's eyes filled with painful tears of the memory. "After everything that happened I did and you never showed…Neither did you Inuyasha…"

Kikyo looked down. Inuyasha glanced at both women confused. "I'm sorry…"

"Oh fuck that." Kagome said rolled her eyes. "You married him the same day they buried dad. That's why you never showed up. You didn't want him to leave is that it?"

Kikyo lifted her head to speak but Inuyasha cut her off. "I wouldn't…leave her…"

Kagome couldn't take it she stood up. "BULL SHIT!!!!" She grabbed the club that she had idly sitting beside her and swung and struck Inuyasha in the face. "Ohhhhh that felt great." She groaned out squinting her eyes as she walked away, her hands shaking uncontrollably and her eyes overflowing with warm salty liquid. She turned to look at them. "I want to show you something…" She said with a slow smile creeping on her face. She disappeared in the bathroom and came out with a towel on her face. Kagome sat down and scrubbed at her face intensely.

Kikyo spoke up. "Kagome stop acting like a little baby and let us go. We just want to live our lives."

Kagome stopped scrubbing and threw the towel aside standing up. "I was suppose to marry Inuyasha that's why he cheated on you!!! He never liked you!!" Kagome kicked Kikyo. "YOU GET EVERYTHING YOU EVER WANTED!!!! EVERYTHING!!! DADDY LOVED YOU AND HE NEVER TOUCHED YOU!!! HE NEVER WENT INSIDE OF YOU AND POURED THINGS INSIDE YOU!!! NEVER!!!!" Kagome screamed kicking Kikyo one more time. She sobbed. "You want to live your lives when mine was taken away from me. You have my life!!!"

Kagome backed up and spat at the squirming Kikyo. "Tell me something. How does it feel?" Kikyo looked at Kagome and shuttered. Inuyasha glanced and saw that look in her eyes again. He had to act soon or he had a feeling Kikyo would die tonight and so would he.

"I never wanted your life!!!" Kikyo screamed at Kagome with tears streaming down her face and a lump growing in her throat."

Kagome bitterly laughed. "But you never had to go through what I did." Kagome turned to grab another weapon when Inuyasha got loose with the ropes he was tied with and tackled her to the ground. He pinned her arms over her head and pinned her legs down in between his. He noticed a flicker of panic go through Kagome's eyes as she squirmed to get loose.

"NO!!! GET OFF OF ME!!!!! I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!!!" She kicked at Inuyasha panicking. "Don't, please don't!!! I'M SORRY!!!! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!" She screamed as tears fell out her eyes and she kicked wildly at his body.

"Kagome stop I'm not going to hurt you! Stop." Inuyasha said firmly trying to calm her down. Kikyo lay on the ground spaces away crying looking at the withering Kagome. He knew Kikyo was somehow feeling the pain as she watched her sister slowly losing her mind just inches away from her.

"You already have..." She said looking up at him. That's when he noticed it, the scars that covered her once beautiful face, the little pale scars that didn't look right where they were. He looked at her with pained eyes. Those words, 'you already have.' Confirmed in his head that the Kagome they all once knew was there. She was apparent when she cleaned, when she talked to him, even during the sexual part of the affair. Before he could get his thoughts back together Kagome kneed him in the groin and forced him off of her.

Kikyo then jumped up and hit her. Both women fell on the floor fighting. "He never loved you!!! Every time he was with you he thought of me!!! He told me that!!!!" Kikyo screamed at Kagome. Kagome froze underneath Kikyo. "…Kags…" Kikyo whispered out regretting what she said.

Inuyasha stood still panicking, his heart beat going miles every second. Kagome's eyes focused and every little piece of Kags that they had was now gone. She was now the scarred woman lying on the ground staring up at the ceiling. Kikyo retreated to the safety of the club and stood ready to swing.

Kagome's eyes flickered and she was up after Kikyo. Kikyo shrieked and went to swing just as the cops came in tackling Kagome to the ground. She fell shrieking. "DON'T LET THEM TOUCH ME!!! DON'T LET THEM TOUCH ME!!!!" Kagome screamed as they fought her to get the hand cuffs on her and took her away. All the while an ambulance took Kikyo and Inuyasha to get some medical help.

~*~

Inuyasha stood in his room dressing in a suit. Today he had to go to court. Today his life would change and he would have to choose between two different lives. He knew which one was no longer available and he knew which one wasn't pleasing. He stepped down the stairs and got into the police car.

They arrived at the court house and Inuyasha stepped out of the car. He walked in avoiding the news anchors throwing questions at him. He walked into the business building and went into the court house to see Sesshomaru next to Rin and Miroku and Sango. They glanced at him as he walked passed them and took a seat. Kikyo sat at the end of the table.

Kikyo glanced at him and sighed looking back awaiting the trial to begin. She had recently learned that she had lost the child and moved out of the house. She felt guilty about everything that happened in Kagome's life but didn't blame herself. She refused to let anyone make her feel wrong for marrying Inuyasha no matter how many people thought she was wrong.

The judge came in and began the trial. Each person was called up to the stand to testify and talk about Kagome. All while she sat there with the crazed look in her eye that she left the house with. The trial ended and Kagome was committed and if she ever got better she would serve 10 years in prison for assault and attempted murder. Inuyasha watched as she was taken away from him yet again and closed his eyes. It was over for her and she never really had the chance to live her life.

~*~

It had been a year ago since then. Inuyasha sat in his office looking out the window. Kikyo didn't return home after the trail and he didn't blame her. He wouldn't either if he had said those things to make someone go insane. He didn't blame anyone. He always thought about the what if's. What if Kagome would have left with him like he wanted? What if he kept his promise? He wanted to see her again. To tell her one last time that no matter what he would love her, that even if him and Kikyo were in love that she will always have a piece of his heart. That she had to get better so he could take care of the charges and help her get better. He sighed and looked at the computer screen. That's when he heard a knock on his door and he looked at the person interrupting his thoughts.

"Hey Inu… the doctors are on the phone… they have an update on Kagome." Rin said with a saddened smile. Her hand caressed her swollen stomach. She walked over to Inuyasha. "You and Kikyo should try work it out. At least be friends." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at her. "Yeah…well something shouldn't really work out you know?"

Rin smiled a small smile and wobbled out of the office. Inuyasha chuckled a little and looked at the phone that began to ring. He pushed his bangs out of his face. He silently prayed for good news.

Inuyasha sighed and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi?"

"Yes. How can I help you?"

"Kagome has... just recently... passed...we think it's suicide…but we have tried everything... but…" Inuyasha hung up the phone. How could he let such a good girl be hurt by every man in the world including him? He looked at an old picture that Kikyo had hidden from him. Kagome hadn't changed much. How could he forget her? How could she blame him for thinking she was dead when everyone said she was. He caressed the picture. 'She was mentally unstable' He told himself.

He opened up his draw and pulled out an old photo album. He looked at the pictures that showed them aging. He put the photo album back and stood to look out past the trees.

After her father took her away to live with himself and her grandfather he had done things that Inuyasha would have killed him for. She was 2 years younger than him. How could he let this happen? He picked up the phone and called Kikyo. 'How could I let her hurt my wife?'Inuyasha thought. "Hey… I need to see you. Meet me at the park." He said then hung up after getting a response.

"DADDDY!! DADDY!!!" In ran a young boy with short black hair and deep chocolate orbs. A little girl with long silky black hair and amber orbs came running in behind him. He figured out what Kagome had meant when she said they took her babies. He stared at the pair and smiled.

"NO AOI I WANNA HUG HIM FIRST!!

"You both can hug me at the same time!" Inuyasha said laughed at the fighting twins. He grabbed them both and hugged them. Souta walked in and stood at the door. He looked at them and smiled.

"They wanted to see their daddy…" He said saddened a little. Inuyasha smiled and hugged his twins before standing and ushering them to the door.

Inuyasha grabbed Souta's arms as the twins ran over and jumped on Sesshomaru. "UNCLE SESSHY!!!!" They screamed in unison causing Rin to giggle. Souta looked over at him with confused eyes.

"Something happened to your sister…" Inuyasha said in low voice watching the kids.

"What happened to my sister?" Souta said thinking that it was more test.

"…she died…they said it's suicide…"Inuyasha looked intently at the twins as he felt Souta's breathing increase. He looked at Rin and mouthed that he needed a moment and pulled Souta in the office.

"How?" Souta spoke with a hushed and broken voice.

"I don't know… I have to go and see what happened myself …"

Souta sat in a chair with his hands over his face and sobbed. Inuyasha sat back and watched him fighting back the tears. He didn't know exactly how Souta felt but he knew that Souta loved his siter dearly. He would protect her if he could but she couldn't be helped… and now that she was gone it hurt them. Everyone that was ever involved in Kagome's life.

"I'm going to see Kikyo soon…" Inuyasha started.

"Fuck Kikyo!" Souta said with an angered face. "For once Inuyasha stop putting her into things and do it for you!" Souta stood up. "When it comes to the twins you wanted Kikyo there when you heard about them. Tell me Inuyasha if she didn't like them where would they be in your life?"

Inuyasha looked at Souta. "That isn't fair Souta." Inuyasha was hurt. He didn't think Souta would think that he wouldn't want the twins. He loved them… they were his first children and they meant everything to him.

"It's very fair Inuyasha. I love my sister… but if she is willing to leave you after all of this… I'd rather know you're going to be there for Ai and Aoi. They don't need to suffer the way Kagome has or even relatively close." Souta opened the door and walked out with Ai and Aoi walking beside him asking a million questions.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and left the office to do what he originally planned. He would meet with Kikyo talk and then he would go with or without her to the institute Kagome was in and figure out what was going on and how she was acting before her sudden death. From there he would follow Souta's advice. He stepped in his car and drove the direction to the park. Why did everything have to end this way? Didn't they teach people when they were younger that life had happy endings? This wasn't a happy ending…this is was tragic and it hurt. Inuyasha had to admit that this was the most pain he felt since both his parents died. He continued the long drive to the park fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. He knew now his life was changing.

***The End***

* * *

I have a heart... it took me forever to try not to cry when i was writing this. The epilogue WILL be posted and it is focused on inuyasha and explains his and kagome's relationship and stuff and you get to see the raw emotional side of him. I hope you enjoy. REVIEW!!! lol Bye


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue….

Inuyasha sat at his large oak desk in the middle of his home office working on work papers that needed to be done. Another year had passed by rather quickly and he had work to catch up on. He sighed and began to file all the papers away. Kikyo walked in and peeked her head in the door. He looked up and gave her a small smile before standing to kiss her cheek. "Is it time?"

"Yes." She said, smiling at him walking to the car to take the long drive to their marriage counselor.

He and Kikyo had made up not long after the discovery of the twins. They knew that the chapter in their lives that had come back and destroyed them had to be opened again and closed peacefully, every dirty little secret and every dirty little deed.

They pulled up and Inuyasha dropped Kikyo off, He parked the car, stepped out, and walked slowly to the office building. "I'm sorry everything is the way it is Kags…" He said looking up in the sky. 'Where ever you are.' He thought, sighing. His cell phone went off and he answered swiftly moving a loose strand of hair out of his face.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Sango and Rin?" He replied leaning his back against the building already knowing who was on the other end of his phone.

"Is everything ok with Ai and Aoi? How are they?"

"They are fine … I am on the way to marriage counseling… I will…"

"Inuyasha!" Rin squealed, while laughing at the yelling Sesshomaru. "Sorry, he is having a little trouble with Aki." Rin giggled. "He said to tell you hello and that he wants to see the twins again."

"You guys just found out about them and you are in love with them now?" Inuyasha was standing by the door of the building smiling.

"Well duh!" Sango said. "They are… the last thing of Kagome we have left…" Everyone grew silent. They felt awkward and bad talking about her. It was still fresh and they didn't want to deal with it just yet, even though they all were going to have to when the twins got older.

"I've got to go guys, but I will bring the twins by soon." Everyone said their byes and Inuyasha hung up the phone, and released a breath of air, and looked at the picture of the twins and him. He caressed the picture and slid it back in his wallet. He stepped into the office building finally and walked into the room. "Hello doctor." Inuyasha said in a business like tone.

"Well hello there, Inuyasha. I thought you weren't coming." The doctor said with a chuckle. Inuyasha smiled and took a seat. He didn't like the shrink and now he understood how Kagome felt, but the difference was he knew it was for the best.

"How are things with Kikyo?" The counselor started off.

"Well she is still mad that I had the affair with Kagome… she went to the extreme to get a sperm donor for the child she is carrying now… but I mean I deserved that. I'm dealing with my problems… even though I wish I could have helped Kagome get better… Kikyo does to. We are working together to make our marriage work… but I believe she may want to get a divorce..." He sighed looking out the window to stare at a white dove that fluttered by. The doctor nodded and looked at Inuyasha before speaking.

"So Inuyasha… care to tell me about Kagome?" His doctor asked with an earnest face, sitting behind is large oak desk. He knew that Inuyasha avoided talking about her. He always had this painful look on his face whenever he did. He folded his fingers together and looked at him. He hoped he would actually open the chapter so it can be fixed.

"She was a dear friend of mine. As well as my school day sweet heart… Um… We dated until we lost contact. I heard she was dead... and then discovered she wasn't…" Inuyasha looked at his doctor, chewing the inside of his cheek.

"And how do you feel about her death?"

"It hurts… I should have been there to protect her… but... I wasn't… I was sleeping with her sister... Kikyo… at the time when she was sexually abused I was... Then I married Kikyo…" Inuyasha sighed feeling the pain rise up in his throat and the tears build up in his eyes. He sniffed and cleared his throat.

"Did Kagome believe Kikyo did it on purpose?" The doctor asked taking notes.

"I don't know what she thought anymore." Inuyasha sighed and leaned back in the chair he sat in. "By the time she told me she was… not there mentally…But... in my heart… I think it was her breaking point…"

"What do you mean?"

Inuyasha sighed and looked at him. "She was mentally unstable. Some of the things she said were true; some of the things she said weren't true… Her mind was protecting her... I guess…. But it was her down fall… I walked in the room and saw her... you know so her mother wouldn't have to... Kikyo was with me… It was hard for both of us… Kikyo told me... some things…"

Inuyasha's counselor looked at him urging him to continue. Inuyasha closed his eyes trying to get the mental picture out of his head.

"What did Kikyo say?"

Inuyasha's bottom lip trembled. "She said… that Kagome had called her when she went in… and said that… their father was in the room. But their father had a heart attack a long time ago… she said that he was trying to hurt her then the phone went dead… That was before she died… Kikyo couldn't tell me anymore… she broke down… I hated seeing here there…."

The doctor nodded his head and looked at the sad eyed man sitting before him. He didn't know what to say. This man was broken about things in his life and there was so much to say yet no real question could even begin. "When did you and Kagome meet…"He asked cautiously.

"Ok… from the beginning. Kikyo and I are… well were... 3 years older than Kagome… Everyone thought something was wrong with Kagome since she rarely spoke. Kikyo and I stood up for her all the time. Kikyo was like her best friend. Kagome blamed Kikyo when her mother pushed her out of the house to live with her father. So she stayed with my family. Everything was fine and we had been dating for 2 years… our relationship was deep… we were in love… you know… Last time she and I did anything sexual she was 15… I had to leave for a business boarding school and I promised Kagome I would be with her and protect forever... I couldn't though." He sighed and ran his fingers through his shaggy hair. It was shorter and laid on his shoulders. He reached in his pocket and retrieved a small diamond ring. It the promise ring he had given to Kagome so she would have something to remember him with. He took a second to breathe before continuing.

"I gave her this before I left… after we made love… she cried when she saw it and told me she would wait for me until I came back….I landed safely and talked to Kagome every day. Well, one day Kikyo ended up meeting me and said that their father wrote them a letter saying Kagome died, and he wasn't going to have a funeral or anything… her family was crushed… I was devastated… It took me a long time to get over it… but it had to be worse for her mother. Her mother had actually realized what she had done… but I later find out that when Kagome turned 16 she went back to her mother's house. Her mother was more than happy to see her. Kagome never left her sight and she kept Kagome's safety and whereabouts to herself and the exception of Souta that was until Kagome began to say that her father and grandfather sexually abused her. Mrs. Higurashi didn't believe her daughter so she sent her to the mental hospital. The one that recently shut down for all the patients being sexually abused and molested…"

He sighed. It took him a while to continue without his throat hurting due to the large lump that had grown in it. Inuyasha inhaled deeply before continue.

"Her mother had a sexual relationship with the doctor and allowed him to do things to Kagome… after a while she stopped it and protected Kagome… I don't know why she did so late… well... Kagome applied to work for Kikyo and I and we accepted her. Kikyo said she thought she knew her, but she didn't recognize her sister and the last thing we heard was that Kagome was dead… And now... she really is... and my wife and I couldn't save her because something had rotted her soul… Kikyo and I went to check on her mother after Kagome was admitted where we discovered that I was a father… of twins… Kagome didn't even know they survived… No one could save Kagome… a life filled with torture… and I said I would protect her and I didn't… But a life full of torture ripped her out of our lives… out of our hearts…" Inuyasha bite at the dead skin of his lower lip. "I feel bad… you know..." Inuyasha's voice broke. "I feel bad for not protecting her and actually coming back to protect her… for not falling deeper in love with her… I still love her… that's why I want to get over her... since Kikyo and I want to be healthy… we want to raise the twins… and the baby that's on the way…we might name her Kagome… since she meant the world to us…"

The doctor stared at him in disbelief. He cleared his throat. "I … uh ... I heard there is an investigation on Kagome's death… what do you think?"

Inuyasha laughed a little. "They should let her rest in peace…. She would never hurt anyone… and the fact that her father ripped our children away from her and did those things to her… she just… needs to rest... but if someone killed her… I hope they catch him, mainly for Kikyo's sake and my comfort…I hope… that he understands the pain he put us through… but... I honestly…believe she lost control and did it to herself…"

"What makes you say that?"

"Kagome and Kikyo were close, like I said they were best friends. Kikyo would do anything for Kagome and vice versa. Kikyo felt distraught after this discovery. She also feels the way I do and wished we could have been there for Kagome and helped her. Kikyo felt that as her older sister that it was her duty to protect her sister, but I made the promise, if I would have come back sooner to check on her… I dun no. Maybe she would be living her life…and the fact that when I looked in her eyes and saw nothing... like she was a corpse …I knew that something bad may happen…I just wish she could have had the chance to be living her life happily…"

"With you…?" Inuyasha looked at his doctor for a moment and shrugged. He fingered the small diamond in his hand. He didn't know the 'what if's' of mazes in love and with life. It ate him up inside and he felt selfish for wanting that life that he neglected.

"I can't tell what would have happened in the past and I can't tell the future... I just... want to be a good husband to Kikyo… and a good father to Ai and Aoi…"

The counselor raised an eyebrow. He smiled a little, "Your son and daughter?"

Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

"Ai looks like her… when she was younger. She is just beautiful…breathtakingly beautiful. She has a pure heart and reminds me of flowers. She dances like an angel sings like a goddess and when she gets angry… the whole world will know. She is a force that will make you understand about life's little gifts just like Kagome did." He smiled, then continued describing the twins. "And Aoi... he has her eyes and her spirit. He is quiet just like her but when he speaks it's on a level like mine... He doesn't get angry often but when he does he is a silent but deadly force. I made the mistake of doing that when I first met him. That's when I had to tell him about their mother... he was the first one to come see me… He is a curious kid… but he cried… he cried and punched at me and I let him… I couldn't help but to cry to because he never had the chance to be with his mother…When I told Ai... she cried like a baby and I held her whispering to her that everything would be ok…She got mad then and I got to see both their tempers and I allowed it… they needed to get it off their chest somehow… They stay with their uncle Souta, but Souta is giving me custody… the court has issued a DNA test and everything." Inuyasha said with a smile on his face.

"Do you think it will be hard to be a father to your kids if they remind you of their mother so much? How often do you see them?"

"No. I love them with all of my heart, and I loved their mother the same." Inuyasha sighed once more and stare the doctor in the eyes. "Souta is a good uncle. He brings them over every day to spend time with me. Last time I saw them was last night and this morning on a webcam chat with Souta because Ai wanted her daddy." He smiled and then it faded. "I had to compose myself a couple of times because it reminded me of the times where Kagome would run to me crying because her parents fought…. Kami knows how much I loved her…" Inuyasha covered his face trying to fight back the tears feeling the pain and torment rip through his body. He let the tears fall. "Aoi had taken her toy and said that I loved him more so she was upset about it. I calmed her down and told her that after I was done at the doctors I would come get them and I and their aunty Kiki will take them to the park. She asked me if I loved their mother and thought she was beautiful. I said yes and told her that I loved their mother with as much love as I can give just like I love them. She smiled and said she loved me and got off to go make fun of Aoi." Inuyasha laughed and wiped his eyes. He looked at the doctor with a loving smile as he thought about his children.

"Where does this leave Kikyo in your life?"

"My supportive wife, I love her. No doubt about it. I just… I just loved them both… don't ask… I was young… But I want to make things work with my wife even though we plan on ending the marriage. No matter how bad I fucked up…I will always be in love with Kagome… I know it's messed up but she was and always will be my first love… And Kikyo is my love. She is the wife that I would have wanted when I got old if Kagome wouldn't have shown up, not that I am blaming her. I'm just glad Kikyo is sticking by me with all this that is going on. After seeing Kagome the way we did the last time… and after seeing Kikyo break the way she did… I know that we were destined to be together if something like this happened. We both admitted it. She was mad when I told her how I felt about Kagome... but then she realized it was inevitable. When we met the twins she was shocked and left for a minute to cry…anyways… we ended up losing the baby… when Kagome snapped… we don't blame her even though some people say we should. It wasn't all her fault that she went insane like she did…" Inuyasha grimaced. "She looked at me and said that we can make something work for the twins. They need a mother figure in their life and she knew how much help I would need." He looked up at the doctor who smiled at him before writing his last note.

***End***

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Ok so i finally have full access to this site and i wanted to edit this. Thank you to my Beta Anna for helping me with this chapter and giving me tips. (I apologize for not typing this in my story when i had it published.) Thank you to the readers and the reviewers your feedback meant the world to me and helped me figure out how i wanted to end it. To Yennie chan who wanted something similar to this to be written and the only person who read the ending before it was published and even read by my beta lol. Thank you to those who have alerted and favorited this story. All in all if your reading this now have ever read and/ or reviewed thank you so very much and i will have another story as soon as I can complete it. =] till next time.

P.s. If you have any questions you can pm me and i will answer them for you. =]


End file.
